Young Love
by DeadTuber
Summary: When Megan, a 14 year-old girl, meets her crush, BajanCanadian, she lies about her age, claiming to be older than she truly is. What will be in store for this deceiving girl? I'm horrible at summaries... THIS IS VERY RANDOM AND WEIRD, IF YOU LIKE THAT STUFF, YOU BETTER CLICK HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm a little nervous to post my first fanfic but its summer and I'm bored. And I have nothing better to do so…. Yeah. R&R!**

I yawned as I listened to the medium ramble on about somebodies' dead mother, I had come here with my own mother, though I had already been to the medium's reading in Seattle, mom was in NJ dealing helping out with my cousin's wedding planning. Bored out of my mind, I pulled my smartphone out and plugged my ear-buds into my ears. Since I was at the back of the room, nobody noticed me starting to watch YouTube, I loved watching BajanCanadian, I had been watching him since he had around 200 subscribers and I seriously would kill to meet him.

I chuckled when Jerome screamed at Mitch for throwing 'Betty' into the lava, I felt so angry that I couldn't go to Pax Prime. It was literally 30 minutes away from my house! This group reading was around 5 hours long- don't ask, really I have no idea why it needs to be 5 freaking hours. I felt somebody tap on my shoulder and I pulled the ear buds out and turned slowly, scared that it may be a guard that would tell me to put my phone away.

But no, it was a really cute, I mean **cute** teenage boy. He was about 6 ft. with short brown hair and light brown eyes, he had earrings that surprisingly looked really good on him. "Uh… Hi. Can I help you?" I asked him, turning my phone off.

His face grew panicked for a moment and then he shook his head "No, never mind. Sorry. But, uh, could I sit here?" He pointed at the seat next to me, which was empty. My mom had gone up to the front, wanting to hear Teresa, the medium, clearer.

I shrugged "Go ahead, I don't mind."

He sat down and was quiet for a moment. Sometime I wish I could read minds and know what people are thinking. 'Cause I couldn't stop wondering what he was going to ask me. But what really kept bugging me was I felt like I had seen my new acquaintance before. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Megan." I muttered, grabbing my phone once more. "What's yours?"

"Mitchell, but call me Mitch." That made me stop short, _'MITCH?! Wait a moment, earrings, short hair, light brown eyes, holy cow… am I sitting next to BAJANCANADIAN!?'_

Instead of flipping out and fangirling, I smiled shakily "Nice to meet you… Mitch. You live around here?" I swear if he lived in Montreal I would go crazy.

"Actually I live by Montreal." Mitch said with a smile. I didn't answer, afraid that I'd start shrieking like a five year old. He chuckled "I saw you watching my videos ya know? Don't think I didn't guess you know who I am."

"A-a-a-are you really BajanCanadian?" I stuttered, soaking in the information.

"The one and only!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You're doing well. Usually when I meet a girl that knows me they go crazy and want to be in my videos or go on a date with me." Mitch said with a reassuring face. I still felt overwhelmed, being only 14 and being next to a guy I had a serious crush on, AND he was 19, which didn't help.

"Hahahaha… Okay…. Uh. I don't know what to say." I laughed lightly, the lunch break was about to happen, maybe I'd get to talk to him at lunchtime.

Ms. Teresa finally stopped talking and looked at the clock "Well, it's 12 o'clock on the dot! You're all dismissed for lunch, which is ninety minutes. Have fun!"

I stood up, my eyes searching for my mom's curly black hair throughout the crowd. "You looking for somebody?" Mitch asked me, I then noticed that he had nobody with him.

"Did you come with anybody?" I asked him, finally finding my mom pushing through the crowd coming my way.

"Yeah my mom made me come." I raised an eyebrow and he added on "She's on the old side, I couldn't just let her wander Victoria by herself."

"Uh-huh. Well, why don't you join my mom and I for lunch?" I proposed.

He nodded with a wide grin "Sure. I bet our mom's will get along."

They seriously did. I mean, they just immediately started rambling about past-life and other paranormal crap to each-other.

Mitch and I sat down at a table away from our chattering mothers and ordered from the vast menu. "Gahhh I'm so hungry!" Mitch whined as we waited for the food to come.

I growled "I've seen your vlogs. All you eat is cereal and juice! How the hell are you healthy?"

"I do not! I eat steak, sometimes." He argued.

"Wow, so healthy. Eat a salad or something, like I am." I pointed as our food was set down.

"Anyways, what university do you attend?" Mitch asked me, making me choke on my water.

I laughed nervously _'Oh god… What should I say? On my YouTube channel I said I'm sixteen… What the hell…, I might as well….'_ "Actually I'm still in high school. I'm turning 17 in November." Now it was his turn to choke on the food he was eating.

"You're only 16?! I thought you were my age!" He exclaimed with disbelief.

I glanced sheepishly at him "Yeah… a lot of people say that…Is that a problem?"

He looked frustrated for a moment and then his face melted back into its original cheerful expression. "Nope. Not at all."

**Well… I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! This idea popped up in my head a while back but I never got to writing it… so yeah. : P…. Anyhoo! What will Megan do now that she's lied about her age to Mitch? How does Mitch feel about her? (I don't know yet….)**

**I want to know what you guys think should happen, should Mitch like Megan back?**

**HELL YES, PEDO MODE ACTIVATE!**

**Or**

**NO! NO! BENJA SHALL NOT BE A PEDO! (Not like I was going to make him one)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be back up with another chapter ASAP. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank those who reviewed, happy reviews make me feel warm inside…. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I'm doing this one through Mitch's POV…. Enjoy!**

I was still in shock that Megan was only 16 even after we finished lunch. She was so mature for her age. And pretty… I smacked myself in the head out of anger _'Come ON Mitch! What's wrong with you?! She's freaking 16! You're becoming a Pedophile!' _ Another voice in my head popped up, whispering deviously _'you know that she's good-looking, that's why you even started talking to her… Just ASK HER OUT already….' _

"Are you okay?" Megan looked over her shoulder with a worried expression. I had lagged behind, drowned in my thoughts "No, I'm fine… Just thinking?"

"About work?" Her eyes betrayed her small smile. She didn't believe me.

I sighed "Uh… Yeah. I forgot my computer on the way here so… I can't record and render my videos."

~ Time Skip! ~

The reading finally ended and everyone stood up, stretching their backs and quietly exchanging conversation with each-other. Megan stood up as well, quietly gathering her things. "What hotel are you staying at?" I asked. I didn't want to say goodbye to her yet.

"Uhhh… I think it's called Hotel Grand Pacific. It's right by the government buildings." She said with a furrowed brow.

I laughed "That's crazy! We're staying there as well! I have my own room though."

"Megan! Time to go!" Megan's mother Mary snapped from the exit. My mother stood a couple feet away from me, with a happy smile. I had no clue why, she had come here to see it she could connect with her brother who had just passed, and she had been a wreck before coming here.

Megan glared at her mom before turning back to me with a pearly grin on her face "It was nice to meet you Mitch. Um… See you later?"

I felt a small pang in my chest "Yeah… see you later…" she ran over to her mother, turning her head one more time to glance at me.

"Well… I didn't expect this to happen!" I turned and saw my mother smiling "You like her?"

Heat flooded my cheeks "No! No I don't she's way younger than I am."

"Tsk, tsk. Your father is seven years older than me…." She started.

"Yeah but you guys met when you both were **adults**." I pointed out as we left the convention center.

She shrugged "That's true. But, you've been stressed out lately from work and you've been acting all lonely. You need a girlfriend and fairly right now I could care less how old she is. I just want to see my son happy."

**Megan's POV**

I stared blankly at the ceiling in the hotel room. I was bored **again** I seriously had nothing better to do with my life. I couldn't record because I left my computer at home, my cell phone died and I left the charger at home, which meant I couldn't chat with any of my friends.

"Hey Mom? Would it be okay if I took a look at the street market?" I sprung up from my bed to look at her.

She sighed "Go ahead, just don't stay out too late. I don't know what time curfew for minors is in Canada."

Racing out of my hotel room, I crashed into another person. "Ow… Hey can you watch it?!" I snapped but I stopped short of chewing them out. "M-Mitch?"

A grin danced across his face, like a child receiving a candy bar from his parents. "What's up Megan? Out for a nighttime stroll?"

That made me feel uncomfortable "Uhhh… I guess so. I was going to head down to the street market. Have you been? It's right on the marina…"

He rubbed the back of his neck "Actually I haven't mind if I join you?"

I shook my head in response "Not at all. It'll be nice to talk to somebody while I explore."

~ At the Marina ~

We both stared at the market with wonder, there were so many little tents with beautifully crafted pieces of jewelry, paintings, and foods. "Amazing." I breathed trying to take in my surroundings. On top of being surprised by the market, I was taken aback by the marina. The moon glowed fully, and illuminated the bay just right, the view was gorgeous.

I glanced at Mitch, who I noticed was staring at me. Blush threatened to flood my pale cheeks, but I kept it down, "Come on Mitch! Let's explore this place!" we walked around, both taking peeks at certain items that caught our interests.

One specific piece of jewelry caught my attention. I didn't usually give a crap about jewelry but it this dog tag seemed to do it for me. It was wonderfully crafted, smoothed edges and engraved in the center it had two hearts overlapping each-other. "How much for the dog tag?" I asked the man who was polishing one of the gold-encrusted bracelets.

"20 dollars and 60 cents." He said, preceding to grab a velvet case for the soon-to-be mine dog tag.

I searched through my bag and found my Canadian money, I picked out the twenty easy but then I grew confused. "Uh…Mitch? Can you help me? I don't really understand Canadian coins…" I muttered embarrassedly.

Mitch laughed and gently shoved the money back into my purse. "I'll get it for ya. Can we make that two dog tags? I'd like one as well." He handed the man $ 41.24 and then tossed me one of the velvet cases with one of the dog tags inside. "Mitch! You can't! I need to repay you. I mean, you have bills and the plane ride back…." I started to groan.

The old man at the cash register chuckled. "You do know that those who buy these type of dog-tags are lovers right? You both make a great couple if I could say so myself."

Both of our faces were crimson. "W-w-w-we're not dating. We're just friends. R-r-r-r-right Mitch?" I stammered.

Mitch nodded quickly, though I swear I saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. I glanced at my watch and swore loudly "CRAP! I was supposed to be back by 9:30! I need to go. Thanks for the necklace Mitch, I really appreciate it."

"I need to go back too. My flight's at 8 in the morning tomorrow so I need my sleep." He sighed, following me back to the hotel.

We walked in silence, to be honest, I don't think the situation could've gotten more awkward.

But much to my dismay, it did.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU BAJANCANADIAN!?" Mitch and I turned and saw two girls standing there. I wrinkled my nose, the duo reeked of popular. They both had straightened blond hair, blue eyes, and clothing that was in style, and hella expensive.

Mitch looked embarrassed "Uh yes?" the dynamic duo screamed in excitement and pushed me away from Mitch, tackling him in an embrace. And also making me want to rip their hair out. Mitch shook them off and looked back at me. "You okay Megan?"

I noticed that my teeth were clenched and I was balling my fists. "Ooo… It looks like little Miss Princess got her feelings hurt. Scram bitch, we want to hang with Mitch." One of the girls giggled.

"Knock it off, I'm not hanging out with you guys." He pushed them away and walked over to my side, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Plus, I'm not into blonds, I'm more of a brunet person." That made both girls glare at me, they huffed with indignation and both stomped away.

I unclenched my fists and my jaw relaxed "Thanks Mitch." I was kinda bothered by what he had just said _"I'm more a brunet person"_ What did he mean? I had brown hair! I then noticed that his hands were still gently placed on my shoulders. "Uh… Could you let go of my shoulders now?" I whispered, his cheeks went pink and he let go, shoving his hands into his red jacket. "Sorry…" He muttered.

Now it was incredibly awkward…. We kept our distance from each-other, not wanting to brush arms or anything. I did notice that blush still stained Mitch's face.

"This is my room." I said, stopping at the door labeled _243_. I probably wasn't going to see Mitch again, I felt pangs of sadness stab my chest painfully. Biting my lip, I turned and looked into his eyes, "It was nice meeting you… See you around?"

Mitch looked really upset, like he was going to start crying. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, he took and deep breathe and stepped closer to me, pulling me into his chest. _'WHY IS HE HUGGING ME LIKE THIS?! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS?! OH MY GOD, CALM DOWN MEGAN, EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY…'_

"Yeah I feel fine. It was great meeting you. Do you have a YouTube account?" He pulled away, looking down at me intently.

I faintly nodded, "What's it called?" He pressed.

"DeadTuber…. I post gaming videos….and art videos…." I murmured.

He smiled "I'll message you. We can record together sometime." A faint smile trickled onto my own face. "That would be nice. I really need to go now. Bye Mitch." I closed the door and tried to ignore the pain that had grew even more intense after Mitch left.

**In real life, I never get along with blonds, it just never seems to work out. (No offence to you blondes out there that are actually nice to people.) Sorry for the little bits of profanity, there won't be much in this story… or at least I hope there won't be.**

**I have no outro so I'll just give you all awkward handshakes. *Shakes hand awkwardly***


	3. Chapter 3

**HIII I'M BACK AGAIN DID YA MISS ME?**

**People: No. We just saw you earlier today.**

***Sniffs* I need a life… Are they buyable on eBay? No? Darn…**

**Anyways! I have another chapter up so… Ya. Thanks to everyone that's viewed and favorite this story, it motivates me to write more, THOUGH reviews help me even more…. *Hint, Hint* **

**ON WITH THY STORY!**

(Megan's POV)

The tall evergreen trees flew by as my mom drove us home. I lived in Washington State, home of trees, and home of rain. Today surprisingly it was sunny with a beautiful azure sky. I loved Washington, people always think I'm weird, I love the cold, rain, dark enclosed spaces, and climbing trees while wearing skirts. My mother pulled into the driveway of our house and I practically leaped out of the car, yanking my suitcase along with me.

"Hey Megan! How was Victoria?" My younger brother Seth asked, looking up from playing video-games on his laptop.

I flopped onto the couch by the fireplace "It was great. I actually met somebody really nice…" I ran my finger along the couch's pattern with a smile.

"Oh? Who was it?" He went back to playing video games, he was probably not listening.

"BajanCanadian." I said simply as if I was just saying anybody's name. My brother's jaw went slack and he shrieked like a little girl. "YOU MET BAJANCANADIAN?!" he calmed down quickly, talking to himself and taking deep breathes.

My brother was the one that introduced me to BajanCanadian's videos. He had gotten to go to Pax last time it was held in Seattle, but I sadly didn't get to go. This time was the same scenario. Seth had gotten tickets in time but I got preoccupied in my videos, so I sadly never got the chance.

"Where'd you get the dog-tag?" Seth asked, pointing at my new jewelry.

I had forgotten I was wearing it. "Mitch bought it for me at the marketplace by the marina."

He snorted "I didn't think you could pick up a guy so easy." I stood up my face beet red.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I growled.

Seth shrank back, putting his hands up in defense. "Nothing. Nothing at all…."

I sighed and stomped up to my room. Lying down on the bed, I ran my thumb along the silver dog-tag, my sheepish smile returning. I couldn't stop thinking about Mitch… then again, I did like somebody else as well…. And he was younger… I yawned, _'Maybe some sleep will help clear up my mind about this crap.'_ I thought tiredly.

And I drifted off to sleep, my fingers still placed over the gift I had received from my best friend.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but this'll make more sense later on… (I hope :P) **

**Now I need your help with a few things:**

**1. Which YouTuber should Megan also like? (Besides Benja)**

**2. I would appreciate some Ocs… (I HAVE ENOUGH NOW... Thank you for all of you who gave me ocs!)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (Include clothing please):**

**Personality:**

**Backstory?:**

**Who they like:**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll try to update ASAP. Here's another awkward handshake *Gives handshake awkwardly* **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYO MY DEAR VEIWERS! I seriously have nothing else to do with my life….. WHYYYY?! ****ლ****(**ಠ**益**ಠ**ლ****) **

**I'll slowly introduce the Ocs… derp.**

**Derp.**

(Mitch's POV)

"Hey Biggums, Where are you?" I said to Jerome through the phone, he was coming in from NJ to visit me and we happened to be flying in the same day.

"_I'm by terminal B and making my way to baggage claim. Can't we meet there?_" Jerome whined. He sounded really tired. I wonder why….

We met up and while we searched for my car in the airport parking lot, Jerome chattered all about his adventures at college and he kept telling me I should go and find some girl to settle down with… "Huh? Settle down with somebody? Jerome, I just turned 19." We found my red jeep and I unlocked the car.

"Dude you've been depressed ever since Sydney left you. You gotta at least find some girl that isn't a total slut." Jerome scolded me.

"It's not like you're dating anybody." I shot back as I pulled the car out of the tight parking lot.

Jerome flinched "Well I'm not depressed, am I?" just then his eyes drifted down to my new necklace. "Whoa, did you just get this? I don't remember seeing you buy this…"

I was about to answer when Megan once again flashed into my mind. Her dark brown hair, her high cheekbones and warm chocolate eyes all made me feel funny. Was it love? _'Nah… You just like her for looks…. Right?'_

Again, **wrong**. He liked being around her, she wasn't _that _crazy and she always seemed to be thinking about him…. _'I wonder if she likes me back…'_

I felt something hard hit my face and the car swerved. "What the hell man!?" I screamed, startled by the sudden physical assault. Once the car was back in control, I glared heavily at Jerome, who was holding a child-safe version of Betty the diamond axe. "Sorry Biggums. You were zoning out while driving. Not a very safe combination…"

I face palmed "You're hopeless…"

Jerome leaned in closer with an odd expression on his face "So… Who's the girl?"

"What are you talking about?" I lied, turning my head away from him. Why must Jerome be so perceptive?!

Jerome chuckled "I know that expression! You obviously like someone. Who is she? Or is it a he?"

"I am NOT gay. It's a girl, I met her at the group reading I went to with my mom." I muttered.

His face lit up "That's awesome! Is she a nerdy chick, or a babe, tell me details! That way I can plan out how-"

"How WHAT?! Are you trying to set me up with Megan?!" I snapped, Jerome could be so agitating at moments like this!

"Aww… C'mon Biggums! On campus I'm called the '_Matchmaker_'! I pair up people all the time!" My best friend boasted, puffing his chest out.

"Riiggghhhhtttttt…"

As I pulled into the parking lot beneath the apartment I lived in, Jerome sighed and looked at me "Look dude, all of us, (Meaning Team Crafted) are concerned for you. We don't like watching you sulk around. No matter how hard you try to conceal it, we still can tell. Just, try to be genuinely happy for once. Does she have a YouTube account?" I nodded solemnly. "Then message her and find out her number or Skype! Do SOMETHING before she finds somebody else!"

"I don't even know if she likes me…." I said glumly glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was really late. "You can stay up and watch TV if you want Jerome, I'm going to bed."

I flopped onto my bed and lay there, running my thumb over the silver dog-tag's engravement. Maybe I really did like Megan…. I definitely had a crush on her…. But love? I wasn't sure…. _"Do SOMETHING before she finds someone else!"_ Jerome's voice echoed in my head and my blood boiled at the thought of Megan holding someone else's hand, smiling at them, hugging them, every form of contact just made me want to kill the imaginary person in my head.

**There's Mitch's side of chapter 3! I just got some wonderful Ocs, thanks for all of them! :) **

**I'll see ya'll later! *Shakes hand awkwardly***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! DeadTuber here with another Minecraft vid- oh am I on a different website? Whoops. This chapter will be 1 month later, the first day of Pax! WOOLOOOLOOOLOOOLOOO! *Coughs* It's going to be starting out as Megan's POV…. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review! :D And thanks for all the ocs! I have enough now (I never expected to get so many) so... yeah thank you to everyone who supplied me with ocs!**

Exhaustion was weighing myself down as I waited outside of the convention center for my friends to show up. Sierra stood beside me, her hands grasping a cup of coffee from Starbucks. Today she was wearing a white shirt that said in bold red letters: Haters gonna gate and it was covered by a light blue jacket covering her shoulders, she was also wearing black yoga pants and sneakers. Her dark brown- almost black hair was braided down her back. We've known each-other since we both were 2 months old, but that's not why we had such a special and strong connection. Funny enough, Sierra was 10 minutes older than me. Yeah you heard me, **10 freaking minutes**.

"My gosh, how long does it take them to get here?" She grumbled.

"I dunno, maybe you should consider we're standing right here." A snarky voice said behind us, I turned and saw our missing friends, Sheila, Crystal, and Ray. Sheila smirked when she saw our surprised expressions. "I can't believe you guys are so easy to sneak up on!"

"Hahahaha… Very funny." I laughed with an edge of sarcasm. "Like your outfits." I complemented my friends.

Sheila was wearing a neon blue blouse with black skinny jeans she also had black and neon blue converse shoes. Her light brown eyes always seemed to glow with a hint of craziness.

Crystal wore her usual getup, she was wearing a black biker jacket over a black tank-top and she had black yoga pants on like Sierra's. Only her azure eyes stood out from her black hair and clothing. Crystal tended to be shy so she quietly said hello before going silent again.

Ray was looking pretty as always, wearing her signature red and white plaid shirt with her red bow sitting in her long brown hair. She also was wearing blue jeans and brown hiking boots. Ray was 18 years old, meaning she was the oldest out of our wide-ranged group. She was amazing at singing so I would always go do karaoke with her when we had the chance. "I like your necklace, it reminds me of BajanCanadian." Ray nodded towards my dog-tag.

"Thanks, I got it in Victoria. Why don't we go in? The lines are shorter now." I gestured towards the door.

"Sounds good." Sheila smiled. I was lucky to even be a Pax, Sierra had happened to have an extra ticket and gave it to me.

Crystal's eyes flared with excitement the moment we stepped foot into the vast convention center. "Can we go to the Machinima booth first?" She squealed, I laughed, Crystal had always had a ridiculous crush on Ty, or as more people would know as, Deadlox.

"Sure, I don't mind. But why don't you guys go ahead? I wanna check something out…" I said and they nodded, leaving me alone.

I could have sworn I had seen a flash of red jacket.

**Tyler (MunchingBrotato's) POV**

I watched all of Team Crafted's fans come and go. I wasn't part of Team Crafted yet, but we were in the process of getting me in. But sadly, since I wasn't at the moment part of Team Crafted, I wasn't allowed to sit at the Machinima booth with my friends. But I could watch, and tweet at the same time.

Everyone was cheerful and happy except for Mitch. I mean, he was happy and all, but he seemed to be searching for somebody. Jerome had made a comment earlier that Mitch had fallen for a girl that live near Seattle.

I sighed, watching tons of really hot girls pass by, leaving Team Crafted with excited expression and whispering things like _"Mitch smiled at me! I think he has a crush on me!" _and _"OMG did you see how Ty looked at you? I am so jelly!"_ I'd came to the conclusion that I'd never, ever get a girl that was actually hot. Group, after group passed by full of boys and girls. But one caught my eye, it was a group of four girls, three of the four brunets. One of the brunets caught my fancy. She had long brown hair that sashayed down her curvy back and a bright neon shirt. Her gaze was caring yet seemed to have a little bit of a wild blow.

She was totally my type.

I nonchalantly walked over and tapped on her shoulder, making her jerk around. "Hey, my names Tyler. I do YouTube, my channels called MunchingBrotato." I felt like hitting myself on the head. That was the worst introduction ever!

Her face went from surprised to downright flabbergasted "Holy cow… I'm a big fan! I didn't know you were going to be here! Can I get an autograph? Pretty please?" She rapid fired on me, making me feel overwhelmed, the taller girl in red and white placed a hand on her shoulder with an amused expression. "Calm down Sheila, you're scaring him!"

"Oh is Sheila your name?" I asked her, looking at her pretty face for confirmation.

She nodded. "It's a really beautiful name, wanna walk around with me?" I said, putting on my most 'charming' smile I could muster. Sheila still seemed pretty uptight "Don't worry sweet cheeks I only have STD's and AIDS." I said in Janet's voice, making her crack up. Her brown eyes sparked with excitement and happiness "Of course I'll go walk with you! It'll be an honor."

Smiling, I took her hand and we went off to explore and enjoy Pax together.

**Ray's POV**

I watched Sheila walk off hand-in-hand with Tyler, I hoped that they'd get along well. Megan came running up, panting. "Where's Sheila going with Tyler?" She looked at me quizzically.

Crystal giggled "Tyler, or MunchingBrotato came up to her and started talking to her! He invited her to go walk around with him and she agreed. I think they like each-other."

We were almost to the front, and I noticed that Megan had grown fidgety. "You okay Meg? Why are you so hyper all of the sudden?" Megan turned to smile at me "It's nothing, I just can't wait to meet-" Megan stopped short of talking and her eyes widened. I followed her gaze confused and saw her eyes meeting a pair of warm light, brown eyes that I wished were gazing back at my own.

BajanCanadian stood up from his chair, jumped out of the booth and ran over to Megan, pulling her into an embrace.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! CLIFFHANGER! I actually am surprised at how much I enjoy doing this. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review! They make me feel motivated to keep writing. **

**I need you guys to vote on the poll that's on my page, it has to do with Megan's other crush. :D**

**Again, Thanks for R&R! I really appreciate it! I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you later my wonderful undead! (I FINALLY HAVE AN OUTRO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZAP peoples! I got another chapter! Umm…. I have nothing inspirational or funny to say at the moment… It's like 5 in the morning over here *Yawn*…. I just couldn't wait to write another chapter! I have a poll on my profile page… check it out! So…. Enjoy :D! **

**Mitch's POV**

I was so happy to see Megan that I literally ran over and scooped her up into a hug, making everyone stare. "H-hi Mitch…. Uh…. Can you put me down?" She said, blushing.

Putting her down, I noticed the girl next to her was looking at me with a wistful expression. I had to admit she was cute, but admitting that only made me feel guilty. I liked Megan and Megan only!

One of Megan's friends, a girl with a white shirt that said; Haters gonna hate, smirked "Megan you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend, yet alone that you knew BajanCanadian."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She squeaked, "Mitch is a friend, we met in Victoria."

A lot of girls were glaring daggers at Megan, I sighed and face palmed. "Girls," I addressed the hostile females around us, "She's my friend, nothing else."

They all still scowled, I glanced at Megan and she shrugged "I deal with those type of girls all the time."

"You didn't tell me you were coming!" I scolded.

"Did I need to? Like you said, I'm just a friend and, I can do as I please." That stung, what happened to her? Last I had talked to her was the week before when we did cops and robbers, back then she was very happy and laughing hysterically.

Megan sighed after seeing my confused expression. "I need to go find Sheila and Tyler remember we're going to do Karaoke?" her friends nodded and she ran off into the crowd.

I heard an exasperated sigh come from behind me. "What a buffoon. Megan isn't one that takes kindly to random affection… Why couldn't you just say hi?" the girl who had been staring at me earlier glared.

"Ray, calm down. Maybe he was just happy to see her." The smaller girl that was clad in black whispered, her voice was so tiny I had to strain to hear what she said. "My name's Crystal, and she's Ray." Crystal pointed to Ray who still glared heavily at me.

"Nice to meet you. I, uh, didn't mean to anger you Ray." I apologized, her cheeks turned at little pink, "Whatever…" She muttered.

Ty, (Deadlox) came up behind us with a smile plastered to his face "Damn! I didn't know you were dating a hot nerd, where can I find one?"

"Uh… I'm not dating Megan… Like I said before…." I muttered.

**Crystal's POV**

I saw Ty start talking to Mitch about girls and I felt horrible inside. He would never love yet alone like me, so why did I feel so strongly towards him? Ray gave me a reassuring glance before Ty turned, eyeing both of us like we were some kind of candy. "Hey, I'm Ray." My friend said, withholding from shaking Ty's hand whereas I shyly stepped forward and shook his warm hand. "And I'm Crystal…" I mumbled, the heat of his hand had surprised both of us.

"Holy cow, are you feeling all right? Your hand is freezing!" He commented, pulling his hand away from mine. I bit my lip and nodded timidly "Yeah, I've always been on the colder side."

His amber eyes studied my deep blue ones "Cool, do you play Minecraft?" When I shook my head bashfully his eyes widened "You seriously haven't?!"

My eyes trailed to the floor "I only watch you play Minecraft, I can't afford it."

Warm hands took mine again "I can buy you the game. Why don't I stop by your place sometime before I leave?" it was my turn for my eyes to widen. I was only 13! Ty is 19! He couldn't come over, there was no way he could. I yanked my hands away, "My mother doesn't approve of me bringing home guys, or even them visiting me." There was a very cold edge to my voice that made him back off.

"Oh… that's a shame…" Ty said with a frown.

We all kinda stood there in silence and then Sierra let out the weirdest noise in the world, it sounded like a wookie's mating call or something like that. A couple weird stares were thrown our way and Sierra brushed them off "What? Awkward silences are BOR-ING."

That made us all laugh, even me, who still had a hard time getting over my retched past.

**Sheila's POV (I KNOW, I KNOW. I'M PROBABLY CHANGING THE POV TOO MANY TIMES BUT I DON'T TRUCKING CARE! Oh and #Ty's left foot.)**

Tyler had shown me so many stands by now that my head was spinning. I kept having to take deep breathes, trying to grasp the reality that I was walking next to my favorite YouTuber, AND he was holding my hand, which made single worry inside me melt.

He was constantly making sure that I was having fun and that I wasn't being bored to death by his rambling, but to me his rambling was cute. Though I'd never admit it.

"Hey Sheila! Wait up!" I snapped out of my wonderful paradise that was running through my brain and saw Megan standing behind me, her face tinged pink from running everywhere.

"Who's that? Is she a friend?" Tyler asked me, I laughed internally, Tyler had met Megan via phone-call but he's never actually seen her face.

Megan stared at Tyler for a moment and then she grinned "Heyo Brotato! It's nice to put a voice to a face." She shook his hand and he still stared confusedly at her.

"Wait a moment… are you?"

"DeadTuber? Yeah, we've done a couple videos together with Benja." Megan was smiling ear-to-ear.

Before Tyler could say anything more, Megan's face dropped and more seriously, she said; "We need to meet up with the rest of the crew, they're waiting for us."

"Crew? Do you mean Team Crafted?" Tyler looked quizzically at her.

She shrugged "I meant my little group of friends, but if Team Crafted wants to join us at the amusement park, then sure."

I looked at Tyler hopefully. Maybe he would come with us…. "Wanna join us? I mean, you don't have to, but if you want to-"

Tyler laughed "Like I'd pass the chance to be with such fine ladies." His tone changed into Janet's voice. I laughed, being oblivious to his hit-on.

Megan looked impatient "Can we hurry up? I wanna get there before the whole world finds out where Team Crafted's going." I nodded and felt something link around my arm, I jumped, startled and noticed that Tyler had rung his arm around mine. He suddenly let go when he saw my shocked face "Sorry! I didn't mean to get that close, I did- no. I mean-"

"Just shut-up and walk with me." I took his arm once more and followed Megan, feeling happier than ever.

**KAY I HAVE THE CHAPPIE DONE! Today was so busy I'm shocked I even finished it…. I'll get the last few ocs that were submitted in, but they might not have as big roles in the story… Thanks for reading! AND REVIEW OR JANET WILL EAT YOUR CRUST ASSCRACK SOULS!**

**Anyways, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you later my wonderful undead!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GAWD I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING SO LATE! I HAD SO MANY THINGS TO DO THE LAST COUPLE DAYS I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO WRITE! I'm really sorry! Anyways… enjoy chapter 7!**

Megan's POV

I smiled when I saw Sheila and Tyler's arms wrung around each-other. It was cute and comforting at the same time. Cute, because they looked so good together and comforting because Sheila deserved to have somebody that would care for her for years so come. Maybe she'd end up dating him… my other crazy friends were laughing with Ty and Mitch. "Okay, Sierra. What the hell did you do now?" I asked Sierra, who just made a weird face and said "Moo." (**A/N Sierra is an IRL friend, she does stuff like this all the time…)**

"So… How are we getting to the amusement park?" Crystal asked, she seemed a little flustered, but I had no idea why.

"I have a car, but it can't fit all of us." Ray said, pointing out that there were 12 of us and her car could only fit 5.

Mitch told us not to worry, and that Jerome had rented a Pilot, which has 7 seats and would fit the small segment of Team Crafted. **(A/N I'm only using Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Jason, and Tyler from the real Team Crafted… I didn't want to deal with so many people.)**

So everything worked out and the girls went in one car, and the boys in another. The moment Tyler was out of hearing range, we all pounced on Sheila. "So… How was your little date with Tyler?" Sierra said with an evil smile.

Sheila's face flushed red. "It wasn't a date! He just wanted to walk around with me! What about you Crystal? You seemed to be standing pretty close to Ty."

"What?" Crystal squeaked with indignation "He's just a friend. Like Megan and Mitch…."

I saw Ray flinch and I face-palmed, "Can we get off the topic of dating? It's starting to wear me down." Ray shot me a grateful glance and I smiled back at her.

When we reached the amusement park, the boys had already got there and were standing around, talking among themselves. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that several of them had red patches on their cheeks. "Are we going in?" Ray asked impatiently, we nodded and walked up to the booth where you could get in.

"Hello how many?" The lady asked, smiling at us warmly. "12, but we'll pay separately." I said, smiling back. We all fished out our money and I heard Adam cuss. "Shit! I forgot my money!"

"I'll pay for you if you want." I offered, placing extra money on the counter for the Lady.

"You don't have to do that." Adam protested, "I can hang out with Aviator or something."

I shook my head, still smiling "No way! Who knows when we'll be together like this again? If you're really hung up about it, pay me back later."

~2 hours later, inside the park~

It was really crowded, I mean REALLY crowded. We had only gotten to ride 3 things! Half of or time was spent with fans, but the masses seemed to slow to a stop. Later we found out that Kitty Oblivion, or as she's known on YouTube as ShadowOfIce, was in the park with her two friends. "Maybe we'll get to meet her later." Ian said with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Ooo... Does somebody like Kitty?" Jerome teased, "I could probably set you two up…"

Ian shook his head wildly "No way man! I just think that she's really cool, and funny, and cu-"

"Okay, okay, we get! You like her, and you're trying to get us to barf." Sheila said, covering her ears mockingly.

"Did someone say my name?" We all turned and saw a girl with icy blue eyes and platinum hair looking at us. "I've been trying to evade my fans for a while. Can I try to blend in with you guys?" Ian nodded eagerly, and I snickered to myself when he tried to smooth his shirt out.

"Where's your friends? I heard you had brought two other people with you." Ray asked.

"We got separated," Kitty said, her voice flat "Those guys cling to each-other like there's no tomorrow, and Miyon got separated from us when we were trying to sneak off, so Kiyon freaked out and ran away from me to go find her sister."

Mitch met my gaze, his eyes reflecting mine with worry. "Do you want us to help look for them?"

Kitty grinned and shook her head "Nah, my fans will calm down eventually and find someone else to go stalk. Miyon and Kiyon will come around eventually, this has happened before."

So we went about having fun, standing in lines, riding rides, the whole shebang. But there was only one ride that truly caught my fancy. "Why don't we ride that one?" I pointed at the biggest rollercoaster in the whole park, it had corkscrews, loop-Dee-loops, big dips, everything I loved when it came to riding a thrill-seeking ride. (**I love these rides IRL**)

Only Adam and Mitch had the balls to agree to go with me. "We'll go check out the arcade…" My other friends said, backing away slowly.

"Are you really sure you want to go on this ride?" Adam asked shakily, glancing nervously up and down at the towering rollercoaster.

"Why wouldn't I? These types of rides are **awesome**!" I cried out, my eyes shining with joy.

Mitch laughed seeing Adam become more and more anxious as we got closer to the front of the line. "Have you ever been on one of these rides Adam?"

Adam lowered his gaze with an embarrassed expression "I was always scared of them as a kid."

We were about to board the rollercoaster and Adam looked like he was going to faint. "Hey, if it'll make a difference, would you like me to sit next to you?" he nodded, the blood still drained from his face.

Adam and I were assigned to the first cart, meaning we'd experience everything without annoying heads and hands. Mitch was sitting behind us, he's been grumpy ever since I decided to sit by Adam.

The rollercoaster operator sat there, waiting to press the button that would send us on our way. "You sure he's gonna be okay?" the man asked, glancing at Adam who had ceased breathing.

"He'll be fine!" I said cheerfully, the operator nodded and pressed some buttons, making the carts start moving up the giant hill.

A goofy smile formed on my face, adrenaline as stating to kick in. Just as we peaked the top of the giant hill, I let out a maniacal laugh, making Mitch and Adam stare at me strangely. "Here-we-go!" with my arms flying above my head, we tumbled down the hill, Mitch was laughing alongside with me, and Adam was screaming, though I don't know if it was from fear or just excitement.

~Aftermath of the ride~

We stepped off the platform and I sighed happily, my adrenaline high slowly fading away. "That was awesome! It's a shame that the line got so long while we were riding." Mitch said, glancing at the ride with a sad face. I was about to add to his comment when I heard Adam gag. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He gasped, running to the men's room while covering his mouth with one hand and his other clutching his stomach.

I felt Mitch tug on a strand of hair and I turned around, puffing my cheeks out in frustration. "Stop it Mitch!" he just laughed gently and kept doing it. "You having fun?" Mitch gazed down at me with warm eyes, making me writhe uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the amusement park in so long!" I exhaled, wondering what the rest of our friends were doing. We just sat there in silence for a while then Mitch again looked down at me, but this time his eyes weren't happy, they had an edge of seriousness to them. "I need to know something," He started, making me squirm again. "Do you like Adam? I mean, like-like, not just friends."

I had to stop and think for a second. Did I? I mean, Adam was cute but… he was an adult, just like Mitch was, there was no way I could legally date him! "Uh… I…. Uh… No?" I stammered.

Mitch's face relaxed and I felt his arm snake around my shoulders "Good. You had me worried there for a second." Blood roamed up into my cheeks, a soft rosy color taking place. I felt Mitch leaning in and I panicked, pushing him away from me. "I-I-I-I'll go check on Adam to see if he's okay." I murmured, rushing off to find my nauseated friend.

Jason's POV

Kitty had grown anxious about her two friends not returning after a couple of hours, so she made the rest of us that hadn't gone on the rollercoaster look for the missing twins. "They couldn't have gone too far, right?" she said nervously. I then noticed how close Ian and Kitty were standing to each-other. Was another one of my friends getting a girlfriend! Life wasn't fair! Seriously, Tyler pretty much was dating Sheila, Ty was slowly starting to become bolder around Crystal, Mitch had TWO girls padding after him and BOTH were good looking, and Ian now had Kitty! And Adam? Well, he hasn't wanted anything to do with relationships ever since he and Dawn broke up… I mean, they're still friends but he doesn't want to fall in love with anyone else. I think he still loves Dawn to some degree, even though she has a new boyfriend.

"I'll go this way." I said to my friends, pointing towards a lobby with some game booths. They nodded and I rushed off. I honestly didn't care about finding the girls, I just wanted to get away from the lovey-dovey atmosphere that my friends were giving off.

"Excuse me, are you MinecraftUniverse?" I turned and saw a girl with teal hair and grey eyes that were round with shock. I nodded shyly and she broke into a smile, tackling me in a hug "OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S YOU! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" She let go of me and coughed lightly "Sorry about that, I fangirl randomly… my name's Kiyon."

I remembered that Kitty had made a comment about the twins being named Miyon and Kiyon. "Oh! Do you happen to have a friend named Kitty Oblivion?" Kiyon nodded. "My friends and I have been helping her look for you, where's your sister?"

Kiyon's face grew distraught "I got separated from her while we were trying to find Kitty. I have no clue where she is."

Sighing, I offered her a hand, which she took willingly, and we walked back over to where I had last seen Kitty. _'One down, one more to go…'_

"By the way, my sister's a huge fan of your friend Sky, is he single?" Kiyon asked me, her grey eyes washing over my face.

I didn't really know what to say, Adam at the moment hated dealing with fangirls, so I didn't think he'd take Kiyon's sister kindly. I shook my head "No, Adam's seeing somebody."

**Okay there's chapter 7. I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow, but I'm really busy the next two weeks…. BUT SCREW MY LIFE, I WILL GET CHAPTERS UP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**

**I'll see you later my undead!**


	8. Chapter 8 - I'M BACK FOR A WHILE

**Hellloooooooo everybody! I'm shocked by how many views I have, but anyways, here's chapter 8… **

**I'M SORRY, SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE BEEN SO FREAKING BUSY I KID YOU NOT! **

Megan's POV

I ran away from Mitch, my cheeks flushed dark red. _'He tried to kiss me! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!'_

"Megan? Where's Mitch?" I quickly turned and saw a less green Adam standing there, "Did you two get separated?"

"No! I just was going to look for you…." Adam eyes studied my face. "Why are you blushing then? Did Mitch do something to you?"

The blush on my cheeks only darkened "He didn't do anything…. At least he didn't get the chance to…." I murmured, but I stopped short of talking when I saw Adam's expression. He looked really jealous.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tugging on the sleeve of his tee. "I finally thought I had found somebody that wasn't like Dawn…" He muttered, his gaze was dark.

"Adam? Hellloooooooo? Earth to Adam, do you repeat?" I wove my hands in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of whatever he was thinking about.

Adam blinked at me, his vision clearing up. "Sorry, I spaced out a little for a moment there. Why don't we go find Mitch together?" I wondered why his muttering about his ex-fiancé Dawn, I had read his Twitter and knew that he and Dawn had broken up, but I really had no idea why they even left each-other.

My phone in my pocket vibrated, signaling me that somebody was calling. "One second Adam, I gotta answer this call…."

He looked at me with a confused expression "Who is it?"

I didn't answer, "Go find Mitch. This is a private conversation." Adam sighed with defeat and shuffled away in the direction I had come from earlier.

I anxiously answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Meggie? Is that you?_" My mom, it just had to be my mom.

"Yeah… What's up? Do you need something?"

"_Ah… Well… Seth needs to be back by 5… You are supervising him, right?_" I froze, remembering that I had come in with my friends and let my 12 year old brother wander Pax with friends.

"Of course I am! I'll make sure he's back in time!" I lied through gritted teeth.

My mom's friendly tone vanished "_Megan…. Did you lose track of your brother?_" she hissed through the phone, making me flinch.

"No, no! He's right here." I lied once more, crossing my fingers that she'd buy it.

"_May I speak with him?_" Mom asked.

I hung up, terrified that I had lost my brother. "Calm down Megan, everything should be okay…." I groaned and tried calling my brother's number.

"_Hey Meg! What's up?_" I sighed with relief, "Where are you?"

"_We're at the amusement park. I ran into some YouTubers earlier, they said they were looking for you, Mitch, and Adam. Are you still with them?_" Seth said his voice ringed with excitement.

"Umm…. No. But can you please stay with the YouTubers you met? I'll be able to find you easier. Tell them that you're my younger brother, but DON'T tell them my real age."

Seth agreed and dropped the call, I felt overwhelmed so many people were missing! But my worries but one faded to the back of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about how Mitch had tried to kiss me!

Maybe he did like me… I had mixed feelings about him…. Did I like him? I did have a crush, but that was obvious to anyone. But it felt wrong acting like a couple around my friends, especially Ray. I knew she had liked him for quite a while, and I couldn't help but feel bad that Mitch was 'glued' to me.

I made my way back towards where I had last been with Mitch, none of my friends were there. "God dammit, where the heck are they?" I muttered, running one of my pale hands through my ruffled hair.

Mitch's POV

Disappointment clouded all other thoughts that surfaced in my head. Did Megan not like me? She had just rejected me from giving her a kiss, so didn't that mean she didn't want my affection? I sighed, glancing around to see if I could catch a glimpse of her brown hair anywhere in the crowd. But sadly, she was nowhere to be found, I saw the one person I didn't care to see at the moment, Adam.

"There you are!" Adam said with a relieved face "Megan told me to find you, I've been searching everywhere!"

"Where is she?" I snapped, my mood sinking lower and lower.

"She had to talk to somebody on the phone in private, so she asked me to go ahead and find you." My friend paused for a moment and then continued, "Why don't we try to find our other friends? Everything will be easier when we're a larger group. We'll have less people missing." Adam suggested. I nodded and we set about our way to find our missing group.

~Le time skip~

"There they are!" I shouted a pointed at a group of arguing brunets and the occasional black haired. Adam called out to them and they turned, relieved smiles forming on their faces.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ty asked, my gaze swept over all my friends, almost all of them were standing extremely close to one of Megan's friends! Sheila was linking arms with Tyler, Crystal stood extremely close to Ty, Ian and Kitty's hands were brushing, and Jason was holding hands with a girl with bright teal hair! Only Jerome, Sierra and Ray stood out awkwardly, both having no one to share their affection with.

"And where's my sister?!" A shorter boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes glared at me, why did he look so familiar? I looked closer at the young adolescent and gasped with shock, the kid looked just like Megan! Only a boy, and angrier…

"Who are you?" Adam questioned the younger boy, who we soon found out to called Seth, and was Megan's younger brother. I filled my other friends in about what happened while we were gone, (Including scaring her off when I tried to kiss her) only to get a blow to the back of my head from Sierra.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST THROW YOURSELF ON HER?! THAT WOULD'VE WORKED WAY BETTER! MY GOD!" Sierra screeched, she started rambling loudly and Ray sighed "Sierra is a little bit of a nut-ball, sorry 'bout that." I made a note in my head not to piss of Megan's dark-haired friend. She was scary as hell!

Sierra finally calmed down and yanked her phone out of her pocket, "I'll call Megan and find out where she is, what're we going to do after this?"

Sheila smiled widely "Why don't we go back to my place? We can play _games_ when we get back~" I shuddered, what did she mean by _games_?

"Sounds great to me. You ready for a couple round of truth or dare Biggums?" Jerome smirked, I had the feeling he was making a plan in that miniscule brain of his. "I'll call Jordan, he'd kill me if he wasn't invited to such a _lovely _event."

"Wait, Jordan? As in CaptainSparklez?" Sierra glanced at Jerome, her eyes illuminated with exhilaration. Jerome nodded nervously and she exploded again, screaming and jumping up and down like a crazy fangirl- trust me, I've had my dose of crazy stalker fangirls before, and I never enjoyed it one bit.

"_Sierra? Why are you screaming?_" Sierra's phone projected Megan's concerned voice.

Ray snatched the phone out of Sierra's quivering hands and answered with a curt tone "She's just having a _moment_ again… Where are you?"

"Right behind you." Both the phone and a voice from behind us said, making all of us jump. Megan was standing there with a small smirk, triumph glowing in her brown eyes. "I can't believe you guys are so easy to sneak up on! I mean _come on_ Seth, you're like impossible to startle!" she was laughing and all smiles, which made a grin of my own spread onto my face. Megan's happy, bubbly personality was finally back in full blast.

Adam's POV

Megan looked really happy, her face glowing with warmth. I felt something stir inside me that I hadn't felt since Dawn broke up with me- no, no, I shouldn't fall for Megan, Mitch obviously loved Megan and she liked him back, and Mitch totally deserved her!

I felt a tug on the sleeve of my T-shirt and turned to look into misty grey orbs. "A-are you SkyDoesMinecraft?" She whispered, I groaned inwardly I really didn't want to deal with another fangirl. "Yeah. But please, don't talk to me." I muttered, shaking her hand off my arm.

The girl's face turned from surprised and excited to heartbroken. She bit her lip, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. I felt bad immediately "Look, I didn't mean you can't talk to me-" The girl turned around and walked over to another girl with teal hair and stood close to her. I think they're twins because of how similar they look. The teal haired girl whispered something into her sister's ear, then the darker haired girl's head snapped up and glared at Megan's now confused face. "Oh." She said flatly.

Kitty sighed and smiled awkwardly, pulling away from Ian. "Well… Why don't I introduce you three to my friends, meet Miyon and Kiyon, they're twins and we've known each-other since we were in middle-school." I nodded, and Megan glance over to Sierra.

"Why were you screaming when I answered the phone? Did something happen?" Megan interrogated her now calm friend.

"Well… Sheila invited us over to her place to play some games, and Jerome invited Jordan!" Sierra's eyes shone with glee, it was almost contagious, _almost_.

We all made our ways back to our cars, Sheila had given Jerome her address, so we would know where to go. I was about to enter the car, but Mitch pulled me aside. "We need to talk." His tone was cold and hostile, I looked at him confusedly "Why? Did I say something?"

Before Mitch could growl an answer back, Jerome yelled from the front of the car. "Come on! You can both make out later, we don't want to show them up, do we?" I saw Mitch sigh a breath of defeat and climb into the back seat.

"What's _his_ problem?" Jason asked, glancing back and forth between both me and Mitch. "Mitch hardly gets angry, so what did you do?"

I didn't answer, I honestly didn't know! His recent actions had been very unusual, from being fidgety to just plain hostile, Mitch's personality had been altered completely! _'Maybe he's thinking about Sydney, which might be the case….'_ I winced at the memory of Mitch finding his now ex-girlfriend in bed with another guy, I had only been there because I had to help carry recording equipment in. Trust me, the scene wasn't pretty.

Ty was twiddling his thumbs, biting his lip nervously. "Whoa, are you okay Ty?" Jason and I asked in unision.

My friend's gaze flickered to his blue phone and back to our eyes. "I like this girl I met today, do you remember her? Crystal? She's the one that has the bright blue eyes and black clothing… But she seems to not like me..." He groaned and glared at all of us, "You all have such hot girls that like you! It's not fair!"

I felt insulted, and obviously Jerome did too. "Jerome and I were the only ones that weren't _pushed up_ against another girl. Jesus! I saw you and Crystal, you two were inseparable!"

We all fought until we reached Sheila's apartment, I noticed that Mitch still was glaring daggers at me, why was he so angry? What could I have done to anger him?

Suddenly it hit me,

_Megan_

**I HAD TO END IT HERE SO THAT YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE SOMETHIG TO READ! I am really sorry though about the wait, I was busy with school starting and all, and I had a little case of writers block. **

**I'll see you undead later!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Author's Note PLZ READ

**HEYO GUYS! I hate high school, seriously, WHY DOES IT EXSIST?! WHY!? Anyways, I want to ask for a favor, the next chapter (Chapter 9), will have Truth or Dare, and 7 minutes in heaven… SO SEND IN DARES AND QUESTIONS FOR ALL CHARACTERS, I'm not creative enough, HALP MEH!**

**Oh and once again, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, it all means so much to me, so THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY! oUo**

**So… yeah. SEND IN DARES!**

**As for OCS… I have too many to handle, but if I can fit them in, I'll try my best. THERE ARE SO MANY OC'S THAT LIKE THE SAME PEOPLE, I SHOULD JUST CALL THIS STORY "THE LOVE DECAGON" XD, but thank you to you all, I WUV YOU! (No homo, I swear!)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Truth or Dare PART 1

**HAIIII EVERYBODY! MEGAN'S IN THA HOUSE! Okay, I need to calm down.**

**I actually got my friend Sierra to read this story, and she flipped out when she found out that I implemented her into the story. And she reviewed, (I'll make note of your request Miss Mooshoo****)**

**Does anybody have that one teacher that stalks your every move in class? XD Good luck to everyone that is starting (Or just started :3) school! **

Sierra's POV

We all were lounging on the couches in Sheila's living room, waiting for our friends to come over. My body was shivering, not from being cold, but from excitement. I had always admired Jordan Maron, or as many of you may know as CaptainSparklez, Megan knew about my silly little crush, and she actually pushed me to like him. I think that's only because she was sick of me talking about Zain Malik from One Direction…

"So… what games are we going to play?" Crystal asked, her eyes wide with innocence.

Sheila smiled evilly "Well… I was thinking we could play seven minutes in heaven… or… truth or dare…."

Everyone's face except for Crystal's flushed red. "W-w-what the hell?! Why do we have to play that?" Megan yelped, covering her face with her pale hands. I snickered at the thought of Megan being locked in a closet with Mitch or Adam… that would be something worth recording and posting on YouTube…

"BOO!" We all screamed and turned to the open window and saw a group of laughing boys, I could just make out their features, of course it was Team Crafted… and… my eyes widened, Jordan.

"That's not funny Ty!" Crystal scolded the skater boy, softly hitting his chest with her tiny balled fists. I saw that his gaze was wistful as he laughed and taunted her more. Did he like her? She liked him….

It looked like she had some work to do.

Megan's POV

I glared at the laughing group as they all climbed through the window. Couldn't they have some decency and ring the doorbell? "Hey Megan, can I sit here?" I glanced up to see Adam's soft golden-brown eyes looking down at me. I nodded shyly and scooted over on the couch, giving him room.

"I think I'll sit here too!" I jumped as Mitch sat down on my other side, I could see aggression glowing in his eyes as he glowered at Adam.

"You could've asked." I said sharply, yanking the corner of my jacket out from under him.

Once we all were settled in seats, Sheila proposed we start out with truth or dare, I still didn't want to play, 'because I knew what everyone would make me do. _'They're e gonna make me kiss Mitch!'_

Sheila started out and studied the nervous faces in the room, "Hmm… how about…. KITTY!" she pointed at our now-startled blue-eyed friend. "Truth or Dare?" Kitty just gasped out "Dare."

"Kiss Ian _on the lips_ for more than 30 seconds!"

Kitty's jaw hit the floor, and Ian looked extremely uncomfortable. Still grinning evilly, Sheila added "Deeping the kiss is okay as well."

"What the hell, might as well get over with it." Kitty muttered and she turned to face Ian on the couch, her eyes piercing him. I saw Ian gulp and Kitty quickly pressed her lips against his, her eyes tightly shut.

Sierra pretended to gag and Crystal shifted awkwardly on the couch, whereas I sat there nonchalantly staring at the kissing people. When they had ten seconds left, Kitty eyes opened and darted around the room, falling on Sierra's face, which was still twisted up and fake gagging. I snickered at the thought of what Kitty could do for revenge, but again, she could make me do it….

Ian and Kitty finally broke apart, take deep breaths and looking away from each-other awkwardly. Sierra then proceeded to break out laughing, gasping for air and clutching her sides, Jordan's shoulder were shaking from I presumed to be silent laughter.

"How was the kiss? Is Ian a good kisser? Or were you in the lead?" Sierra asked, her expression creepy.

Kitty stood from her spot on the couch across from me, fumingly, she pointed at Sierra and yelled: "I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT?! KISS JORDAN ON THE LIPS FOR A _MINUTE_!"

Sierra flushed red and shoved her face so close to Kitty's that their noses were almost touching "What?! There's no way you can get me to do that!"

"Fine," Kitty sighed and smirked "_Jordan_, kiss Sierra on the lips for one minute."

They did, and by the end Sierra was close to fainting. I actually had no idea if that was her first kiss, probably not if making out with a 1D poster counts. (A/N I REGRET NOTHING, YOU HEAR THAT SIERRA? I. REGRET. NOTHING. XD)

So a battle issued, my friends were throwing dares left and right, I didn't even know why, the game was called _truth or dare_ not, kiss every other guy in the room!

"You have crazy friends, you do know that, right Megan?" Adam said, watching a scream-fest occur between Sheila, Sierra, and Kitty. But they suddenly stopped and looked over at me, making my skin crawl.

"Mitch, truth or dare?" Sheila asked turning to stare at Mitch, and I sighed with relief, thank god it wasn't me!

"Truth." His gaze still pointed at Adam.

Sheila looked disappointed, tapping her chin, she finally asked a question that turned my blood cold. "Who's cuter? Megan, or Ray?"

The whole room went silent, I could feel everyone staring at me and Mitch. Obviously people think we love each-other, but I don't love him…. Right? I glanced nervously at Mitch, what if he thought Ray was cuter?

Mitch stayed quiet, glaring at Sheila intently "Not funny. I'll just take the dare." He hissed. I could've sworn I felt Adam stiffen beside me.

Sheila smiled graciously and she turned around and conversed with Sierra, Crystal, and Kitty, all of them had evil smiles on their faces. Another waves of shivers ran up my spine, they were definitely up to something…

"Well… Since you didn't answer the simple question of who's prettier, why don't you give Megan a little peck on the lips? That won't hurt? _Will_ _it_?" Both boys on either sides of me stiffened even more, making me feel more uncomfortable than before.

"Um… I don't want him to kiss me on the lips." I said quietly, twiddling my thumbs and staring at the white carpet. "I haven't kissed anyone before and I don't want to give it out yet…" First kisses were a big deal to my friends and me… so it did surprise me that Sierra allowed Jordan to kiss her. Honestly, that girl was crazier than I was!

Sierra pouted "Fine! Then a kiss on the cheek will suffice."

Warm lips pressed against my cheek and I reddened, not because he was kissing my cheek, but that he was lingering! I felt something slick touch my cheek and I screamed "WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU JUST FUCKING _LICK_ ME?! WHAT THE HELL MITCH?!"

Everyone but Ray and Adam were laughing hysterically, I saw my face in the mirror and blushed deeper. My face was red like a cherry! Anger was bubbling inside my chest, but also another feeling- I had never felt it before. What was it?

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR DIS CHAPTER, I'M SO SORRY BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO GET A CHAPTER UP TODAY! WOOO CAPS 4 LIFE! XD Okay, I'll calm down now…. Anyways plz review! I like suggestions, GO CHECK OUT ALL THESE YOUTUBERS IF YOU HAVENT!**

**That's all, BAIIII**


	11. Chapter 10

**I has chapter 11 done now! If you want to suggest anything for the story or have any questions, PM or leave a review! I'll be happy to answer to any of your questions and suggestions are always welcome! :D Last chapter was fun to write, (Mitch licking Megan XD) and this one was even more enjoyable to write! **

**Enjoy!**

Megan's POV

I couldn't believe that douchebag _licked_ me! What the heck was wrong with him?! "Calm down Megan, it's not like you guys weren't going to be doing that today."

"What do you mean?" I hissed, sitting back down on the couch and scooting closer to Adam.

"I think we did enough truth or dare, why don't we play seven minutes in heaven?" Sierra said with a smirk.

At least I wouldn't have to kiss anybody, I agreed and the dynamic duo quickly gathered one item from each of us and stuffed them in a black trash bag. "One person will pick an item from the bag that belongs to somebody else. For example, if I picked Ian's sunglasses, I would go in the closet for seven minutes with him. Do you understand the rules?" We all nodded and I was up first.

Reaching into the bag, I immediately grasped my hands around a dog-tag and dropped it just as quickly. I didn't want to go in a closet with Mitch at the moment…. Did I? "Hurry up!" Sheila snapped.

'_YOLO!'_ I thought in my mind and thrust my hand back in and extracted a miniature Minecraft gold ingot keychain that was attached to some car-keys.

'_Oh no, not him.'_

**Okay, that was a really short chapter, I KNOW, I KNOW! Another chapter will be up soon, I just wanted to cliff hang you guys again! (You guys must really love me!)**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIII**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter…. **

**Megan: HALP! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE CLOSET!**

***Coughs* Well… I feel like I'm not doing enough cliffhangers, should I do more? (JK I KNOW THAT ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER IS A CLIFFIE) **

**Mitch: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PAIRINGS WITH ME ON FANFICTION?! WTF?!**

**Shut up… I created you!**

**Mitch: …. No…. My mother and father one night-**

**Megan: SHHHHH THIS IS A T-RATED STORY, THE AUTHOR DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE M RATED STORIES, ****yet**

**Okay, back to being serious XD. Enjoy chapter 11 (Or 12, depending If you count the author's note…)**

**Megan: HALP MEH! **

Megan's POV

'_Oh no… not him!'_ I glanced at the keychain silently, not moving a muscle.

"Ooo it looks like Megan's going into the closet with Adam!" Sheila squealed, yanking Adam from his seat. Mitch looked furious now, his gaze never wavering from Adam's. Shoving us both into the dark closet, Sierra smiled and waved to us. "Have fun!" and slammed the door, a few seconds after that, a little click announced the start of our seven minute session.

Adam had gripped my hand on the way in, squeezing it so tight I was afraid he'd break my hand. "Is something wrong Adam?" I glanced nervously at my frozen friend.

"I… have claustrophobia…." Adam muttered. His grip tightened and I hear voices outside of the door, it sounded like an argument… but I couldn't be sure. "Megan…." I turned my attention back to him, watching his golden brown eyes taking hold of me through the darkness. "I didn't like it when Mitch did that to you…you know, the lick? I didn't like that."

I chuckled, Adam was so much like a child a times! "Don't worry, we don't have a relationship of any kind." Wait, why should I need to clarify my status to him? I _did _like Mitch, but… Adam? Did I like Adam? To be honest…. I don't know…. I did a long time ago, but it was a silly little fangirl crush, like Sierra's. _'But Sierra let Jordan kiss her… Would I let Adam do that to me?'_

Adam sighed with relief and pulled me into a hug, pressing me lightly against his chest. I gasped quietly as he whispered into my ear; "That's good, you had me worried there for a second." That one little phrase struck me hard, Mitch had said the same thing to me earlier today!

I sat there in his arms for what felt like a million years when finally a knock sounded on the door, "Thirty seconds left…" Sierra cooed. I grunted, knowing that she expected to see us tangled up and making out, but we hadn't, which was a good thing… right?

We pulled apart and I crawled to the opposite corner of the closet, making it clear that I didn't want to talk to him. The doors opened and I ran out of the closet. "Thank god that's over!" I sighed happily.

-ANOTHER LE TIMESKIP-

Sierra and Jordan were next to go in the closet. I seriously was worried that Sierra was gonna rape Jordan or something…

I wasn't sitting by Adam or Mitch anymore, I was so confused at the moment! Who did I like? Mitch, or Adam?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a thump from the closet, "Should we go check on them?" I asked, Sheila and Tyler exchanged glances and smirked. "Yeah, but, let's get the camera."

We all gathered around the door, Sheila in the lead with her video camera. "Hey how are-" Sheila stopped mid-sentence and all of our faces became red. Sierra and Jordan were making out, luckily they both had clothes on. The two lovers stopped and jumped at the sight of us. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Sierra screamed, she then noticed the running camera in Sheila's hands and let out a higher pitched scream "… DID YOU RECORD US?!"

Sheila nodded sheepishly and shut off the camera. "Sorry, I had to. At least this moment will be forever remembered on YouTube!" Jordan leaped at Sheila, trying to grab the camera "That's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"Tsk-tsk. I'll give you the camera if you tell us your feelings for Sierra, does that sound okay?" I sighed, so much had happened today I didn't think I could handle much more, it was making me feel sick.

"Hey guys? I think I'm going to leave, it's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow, remember?" I said as I made my way to exit the apartment.

Sierra, Jordan, Sheila, and Tyler were still engaging in an argument. I sighed again and left, hoping that nobody would notice my disappearance.

Heh, I should have learned that I'm always wrong by now.

"How are you going to get home without a car?" I turned and saw Mitch standing there in the light of the streetlamp.

"I-I-I was going to c-call a taxi!" I stuttered as he walked closer to me. His expression was blank, I wondered what happened to make his personality change so much.

"Mitch? Is something wrong?" I asked, surprise flashed through his face "Did I do something to make you upset? You seem…. Different."

Mitch stared at me, his eyes penetrating my soul. "No, you did nothing… It's just that…" He trailed off lowering his gaze to the ground as if he was ashamed.

"It just what?" I pondered, cocking my head to one side.

He stood straight abruptly and practically yanked me into a hug. "I was jealous! I didn't like how much attention you were giving Adam!" his grip around me was so tight I was having trouble breathing.

Gasping for breath, I finally choked out "Can't… breathe…" and I was released from his iron grip. After I had air in my lungs I looked up at Mitch, "Why would you care if I was paying attention to Adam? It's not like you like me….." Mitch flinched and anger flooded his face.

"How haven't you noticed?! Since I first met you I've liked you! I've been waiting for you to see my feelings but you started to pay more attention to Adam, I thought you were starting to fall for him!" I was shocked by his sudden brashness.

I heard a tiny gasp from behind Mitch and I looked around to see Ray running away, her head ducked down. "Oh no… she must have heard you…" I whispered horrified.

Mitch was still frustrated but he looked at the direction Ray went. "What's up with her?"

That earned him a slap across the face "YOU'RE THE IDIOT! Ray likes you! I wanted her to be with you! _I'm too young for you Mitch_." I pleaded.

My friend shook his head "She's not the one for me, and I don't care how old you are, I like you for who you are." I felt like screaming and bashing my head against the brick wall next to me. I was only 14! He thought I was 16! THAT MADE A DIFFERENCE!

"Mitch, I can't there's no way I can. My parents-" I was cut off by a pair of soft, sweet lips gently brush against mine. My chocolate eyes widened and blush flooded up my face.

Mitch was kissing me.

**BWAHAHAHAHA I LOVE THESE CLIFFHANGERS! I finally put some action in there, ya happy now? P.S. I might change this to a crossover of minecraft and web-shows... I'm not sure yet... AND I'm thinking of starting another fanfic soon… but I don't know what it should be about… ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	13. Chapter 12: Da filler chapter Im lazy

**Ummm Hi? I don't really have anything to say this round… Uhhh…. School was awesome, I got my test scores back… err… ENJOY CHAPTER 12, OR 13 IF YOU COUNT THY AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Megan's POV

Mitch had his lips resting on mine gently for a moment and he pulled away, staring into my eyes, by now I was gazing back at him, my mouth wide open with shock. "I'll go find Ray, have Jerome drive you back." He said gently and he ran off in the direction Ray had ran.

Mitch's POV

I felt happy, no, that's an understatement, more like elated. I had finally confessed to Megan and she seemed to accept it. But it soon faded to worry, I had to find Megan's friend ASAP "Ray!" I yelled into the darkness, "RAY! Where are you?"

"Why should you care? I saw you with Megan." Her voice was tiny and I spotted her huddled in the shadows under an escape flight of stairs beside an apartment.

"Because you're my friend." I explained, offering a hand to help her up. She just pushed my hand away and brushed herself off.

"But you said you liked Megan." Ray objected.

I smiled and stared at the iridescent moon "I do. She looked really upset when you ran away, she actually made me come after you. Ray…. I'm sorry but… I don't like you that way, I'm sure you'll find someone that's better for you." She nodded, disappointment shadowing her gaze.

"I care about Megan too. I'll be the considerate admirer and support your relationship." Ray said, a small smile tugging at her lips. I had the feeling it was forced though… I nodded and we slowly walked back to Sheila's apartment, where Sierra and Crystal were missing.

"Where's Sierra and Crystal?" I asked Sheila, who was sitting snugly against Tyler.

She lifted her head to look at us, "Jerome drove them home along with Adam, and the rest of the gang. Ray can drive you home."

I cocked my head in confusion "What about you Tyler? How're you getting home?" Sick realization hit me, was Tyler going to spend the night with Sheila?

Tyler smirked at my horrified expression "No Mitch, I know what you're thinking about. I'll come with you guys."

Sheila raised an eyebrow, obviously not understanding what Tyler was talking about, but she didn't question it. "Tyler, may I talk to you before you leave?" She whispered. He blushed and nodded.

Ray and I went out to the garage where her car sat, "I'll sit in the back…" I said, crawling over seats to reach my own. Silence loomed over us until Tyler burst into the car with an expression that I can't help but describe as "cloud nine". "Sheila kissed me!" he whooped.

I smiled and we fist bumped "Awesome! It looks like you're getting' on dat grind!" Tyler and I laughed but were abruptly interrupted by a curt cough from Ray.

"Oh… sorry about that…" I apologized, still grinning madly.

Megan's POV

I yawned as I dragged myself out of Jerome's car. Today was very long and eventful, and so would tomorrow. I had my first day of school!

"There you are!" My mother exclaimed as I hauled myself into the family room. "Its 10:30, you should've been home an hour ago."

I groaned "Mom… knock it off! I'm tired…." All my mother did was sigh as I once again stood up and crawled up the stairs to my bedroom.

Lounging on my soft bed, I ran my fingers over my lips. Mitch had kissed me! Just the memory of the kiss filled me with warmth and dread. I felt happy because I had always wished he'd do that to me, horrified because I knew that he would eventually find out my true age if we ended up together, and my parents would never approve of him.

Sleep started to fog my thoughts, I rested my head on my green creeper pillow and drifted off into the land of dreams.

**Okay, okay I know that this chapter is super freaking short. I actually set my house on fire today ***I wrote this over 2 days, I had writers block* **(By accident, and I'm not joking) and I'm thinking about writing a chapter based off of the 'wonderful' experience I had. No, nobody was hurt and I only charred a few cabinets… but this only proved further that I can't cook healthy food for the life of me! (It always burns… but this time it caught fire… -_-")**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! And I'll see you later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter! I was up way to late playing Minecraft and Sims 3….. And I had too much coffee. (How do you guys like your coffee? Plain, with cream, with sugar, or with all the fixings? I love bitter coffee!) And don't worry, all the ocs that haven't shown up yet will be in this chapter, PM if they aren't, I might've forgotten. -/-'**

**SHUT UP AND TAKE MY CHAPTER!**

Megan's POV

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear. _Oh yeah… I have school…_ I stood up, yawning and stretching from the uncomfortable position I had slept in. Today was the first day of High School, I had skipped a grade due to my supposedly "excellent" grades.

"Morning…." I mumbled to my mother as I came downstairs all showered and dressed.

"Are you off to the bus stop?" My mom inquired, she seemed sad, it's probably because I was getting older- but almost all parents are like that.

I nodded and ran out the door with my heavy green backpack slung over my shoulder.

~Time skip~

Everyone was yawning at the bus-stop, not many of us were used to getting up so early. When the bus finally came I swear everyone was leaning on each-other for support.

I got a seat near the back, where the "nerds" sat. "Excuse me? May I sit here?" I turned to see a girl with long brown hair and blond highlights looking at me nervously, her blue eyes darting to the floor shyly.

A warm smile tugged at my face "Of course! My name's Megan, and you must be new around here, I've never seen you around this neighborhood, and we're all pretty tight with each-other."

She nodded "I'm Avery, I just moved here last week actually. It's nice to meet someone that's kind for once."

I couldn't help but notice the scars and bruises that her plaid shirt tried to cover. "Um… what happened to you?" I asked gently.

Avery flinched "I'm adopted, my foster parents were abusive. I just got kicked out and moved here. I used to live in Florida"

"I'm very sorry to hear that." I responded and stroked one of her arms to try to console her (NOHOMO)

~HAHA ANOTHER TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M AWESOME~

Avery and I walked into the school gym that was crowded with high-school students from all ages. "We should try to find my friend Sierra, she attends the same school as me." I explained to Avery.

"There you are!" A voice snapped behind me, Sierra came into view with another girl that I didn't recognize. "We've been looking for you!"

"Sorry, there are so many people here it was almost impossible to find you." I apologized. "Who's that?"

Sierra's face lit up "This is my cousin's friend, Crystal. She has her own YouTuber channel called YoshiPuff625." I glanced at the newcomer up and down and I had to say she was quite the stunner.

"It's nice to meet you." She greeted me shyly. "I heard you're DeadTuber, is that true?"

I glared at Sierra for a moment before smiling again. "Yeah I am, but nobody is really supposed to know about that."

Avery gasped as she put the puzzle pieces together "Wait a moment….. You're DeadTuber? And you're YoshiPuff625?"

Crystal and I nodded nervously and Avery let out a small squeal "I watch you guys all the time! I wish I had gone to Pax, I heard you hung out with Team Crafted."

Sierra and I glanced nervously at each-other. How much had gotten leaked to the internet? "Um… And how you know that?"

Avery's face was all smiles "Twitter! Jerome posted a picture of Team Crafted with a bunch of girls. And, he posted on instagram a video of Sierra and CaptainSparklez making out!"

My best friend flushed red and covered her face with her hands. "T-t-t-t-that wa-s-s a d-d-dare."

I laughed "We played seven minutes in heaven and we heard noises coming from the closet. You guys didn't have to make out."

"Shut up bitch!" Sierra pouted playfully.

"I love you too, Miss Mooshoo." I said, still trying to contain my giggle fit.

School went well, I had all my classes with at least one of my three friends that attended this school. By the end of the day I was exhausted and I wasn't ready for the surprise I got when I exited the school with Sierra, Avery, and Crystal.

"Hey Megan, Hi Sierra!" We both froze and saw students around me gasp with shock and surprise.

Adam, Jerome, and Jason were a standing there waiting for us.

**Hehehehe…. Me like cliffhangers, cliffhangers make happy, hanging is good for health. Okay I'll stop speaking caveman… I think I finally got all the ocs in! WOOOOOOOOOO! **

**I started another story on top of this called "Eternity's Grasp". This story is a higher priority to finish at the moment but I have more ideas for the other story… I AINT LEAVIN' DIS STORY YET! **

CRYSTALFEATHER! UPDATE YOUR STORY ALREADY! I'M WAITING FOR IT! (Sorry…. I just love your plot so much! I WANNA HEAR MOAR!)


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about this coming out late, the internet was down for the whole neighborhood I live in! (Damn you Washington thunderstorms! XD) Soo… yeah I'm really sorry about that. **

**I might start doing Q&A in my author's notes, so I you guys want to ask any of the characters something. (Or even me, thy author.) Go ahead and review! I feel like my notes are too bland. **

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter…. 14?**

Sierra's POV

I stared at the three boys, my eyes wide with shock and horror. Why were they here?!

Megan spoke my thoughts in a less gracious way; "What the fuck are you doing here?!" She screeched. Everyone around us were pointing and whispering among themselves.

Adam looked offended, "We just wanted to see you so we came over to your house, but your mother told us you were at school, so we came to nearest High-School."

"I am _so_ killing her." Megan muttered.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you drive us home?" I suggested, both Crystal and Avery were awestruck, staring at the three famous YouTubers that stood in front of them. I could've sworn I saw Jerome staring at Avery, but maybe it was my crazy fantasies taking the best of me. (Lol…what?)

**A/N: I have no Wi-Fi…and I don't remember who likes who… so I'm sorry if I get the pairings or ages wrong, if the pairings ARE wrong, I'll swap the names.**

Megan's POV  
I was fuming, they didn't need to be here! I was going to get questioned to the bone tomorrow by my classmates! We all sat in an awkward silence until Jerome made a loud slurping noise, making Avery laugh. Everyone else in the car laughed, but I sat at the edge of my seat, staring out the window.

The first stop was my house, and I silently slipped out of the car. Adam followed me out. "Why are you following me?" I asked sharply. Adam flinched "I'm sorry! I just really wanted to see you…."

"Eh?" My cheeks turned rosy. What on Earth was he talking about? "Why would you want to see me?"

We weren't in the sight of the car, or my parents. My friend sighed and he leaned closer and closer to me… making my eyes widen as his lips connected with mine. It was brief, but I could practically feel his emotions over me and Mitch. He pulled away, his eyes gloomy in shadows. "I just had to do that. At least once." And he ran off to the car, leaving me more lonely and confused than before.

~Time Skip~

Homework was a pain in the ass, I sat there staring at the problems for quiet an amount of time. But I eventually finished it and sat down to read FanFiction on my laptop. I searched for interesting fanfics under the 'Minecraft' division and sat there staring for at least 10 minutes. Almost all romantic stories involved Mitch. Well, he was good looking…. But I froze when I found three different fanfics pairing Mitch with a girl that was in pictures on twitter, they even had links! I clicked on them and saw my face circled.

"What are you looking at?" I screamed and swung around with laptop raised above my head, ready to swing at the person who startled me. But I didn't, because it was Mitch. "Mitch! How did you get into my house?"

"I climbed through the window, you did leave your window open in your bedroom." He explained.

"That's really creepy Mitch. What do you need?" I beckoned him to sit down next to me and he agreed, flopping down on the soft cushion.

He shrugged "I was bored, and I didn't really feel like recording. Plus, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

Mitch took a deep breath and his words flooded out all at once "Iwaswonderingifyou'dbemygirlfriend."

**MEEHEHEHEHEHE CLIFFHANGER TO THE RESCUE! I'm really running out of ideas for this story… ehmmm… I'll keep trying. **

**Should they be together?**

**YES!**

**Or**

**HELL NO, SHE BETTER HOOK UP WITH BUDDER KING!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! After 14 chapters, they finally hooked up. Happy now? **

**Enjoy Chapter 15!**

Mitch's POV

I stared at Megan, waiting for her answer. She was biting her lip and staring at the floor. Disappointment and rejection flooded over all other emotions, was she going to reject me?

"I….."Megan trailed off, I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the cruel words. But instead of hearing those dreaded words I felt her head rest against my chest. "Sure."

Utter delight washed away my negative feelings, she said yes! "R-really? Are you sure?" I asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Megan nodded slightly and glanced at the floor again.

It seemed surreal. I was here, in Washington, with the girl who had just agreed to date me. Nothing else mattered. Except….. _Adam_. I haven't dealt with him yet…

"Mitch?" I jerked out of my thoughts at the sound of Megan's worried tone.

"Yeah?"

She pulled away and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. "I… uh… wanted to talk about Adam. He…. Um…" she lowered her voice so that I could barely hear her "Kissed me today."

"What?! I made it clear that you were mine!" I growled.

"I don't want you to hurt him! I'll talk to him personally and make him understand. You won't help by being there." She explained.

I sighed, frustrated. "Alright. But I need to know, do you like him?"

Her gaze met mine and she said coldly; "Yes."

**This was kinda a filler chapter… IDK**

**Most of you wanted her to be with Mitch, so I had her say yes… but there's more coming for this young couple! **

**Thanks for reading! I'll see ya guys later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	17. Chapter 16

**HELLO HERE'S CHAPTER…16? IDK, I'M NOT KEEPING COUNT! **

**ENJOY MY LITTLE SKITTLES!**

Megan's POV

I stared back at Mitch, challenging him to say something "I do. But, you're more important to me than he'll ever be."

Mitch nodded, obviously satisfied by my answer. "I have some rules though, if we date." His gaze never wavered as I listed my requirements.

"Number one, I am still a minor, so no intimate contact. Two, if my parents find out about our relationship, you're going to say you're 16 years of age, not 19. Have I made myself clear?"

He nodded but then paused "What about kissing? Is that not okay?"

I hate to admit it, but I like kissing…. I thought for a moment "Fine, kissing's okay, as long as you keep your tongue to yourself." Right after I finished, his lips smashed against mine for a moment.

"Okay then." Mitch smirked, pulling away from me. "I await the day you turn 18."

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean? I'm not ready for that type of relationship, honestly. I've never dated anybody before, so let me get acclimated before you make comments like that!" I growled, angling my head so he couldn't kiss me.

The clock read 10:34, and Mitch sighed "I need to go, it's getting late and I don't know how long the front doors of my hotel stay unlocked." I let him kiss me gently on the lips once more and he exited through the window.

Happiness swelled inside my chest, and I silently fell asleep with my hand absentmindedly clasped around the dog-tag that I bought in Victoria with Mitch.

~About 2.5 months later~

Today was November 11th, the day before Sierra and I's birthday. Pax had gone well, and Mitch and I maintained our relationship even though it was long-distance. "Hey Sierra! Are you gonna help set up this party or not?" I said through the phone.

Sierra was way smarter than me, I mean like, she's Einstein smart! She was accepted into a college program in California and she willingly agreed to it. I had the feeling it had to do with Jordan but I never pushed her for an answer. "Wow, 15 years old… I'm getting pretty aged aren't I?" Sierra commented, "But, then again, I'm _supposedly _turning 17… One more year till I vote!"

I nodded to myself "Yeah… How are our parents gonna react when they meet our boyfriends? I mean,I don't know it you and Jordan are…"

"No, Jordan and I are together, in fact we actually-" She was cut off by someone in the background and she quickly said; "Sorry, I have an appointment with the Gynecologist."

That caught me off guard "Wait- what? Why do you need to see the gynecologist? Wait… don't tell me you're…."

The phone line went dead on Sierra's side. Worry shot through me veins. Sierra couldn't be pregnant! If she was… how would her parents react? And what about Jordan?

Maybe calling Sierra was a bad idea…. I sighed and got back to work, setting chairs and tables up and searching for the box of decorations that I had placed down somewhere. Again, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered "Hello?"

"Hey Meg! It's me, Avery! I was just wondering if I could come over and help with the decorations. You seemed pretty overwhelmed when you mentioned them on the Skype call last night."

I quickly thanked god for sending Avery to my every rescue and responded "I would really love that! Come on over whenever you have the chance!"

Avery came by in her blue car, a smile beaming my way. I wondered what she was so happy about. "Megan! I wanted to tell you something, but I wanted it to be in person."

I cocked my head to the side "What is it?"

As Avery helped me arrange things, she spilled the news out like a waterfall "Jerome asked me out! I can't believe it!" We both started squealing, hugging, and jumping around.

"Ahem, sorry about that. But I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her again, many of my friends were hooking up with Team Crafted guys it nowadays kinda felt like we were all one big happy family.

I mean, Crystal had finally agreed to go on a date with Ty, (which ended with Crystal chattering non-stop about Ty kissing her) Tyler and Sheila technically were dating from the moment they met, Kitty and Ian are engaged, Jason was dating Kiyon, though he had also periodically dated Crystal, (Yoshi's Crystal, not CrystalFeather) and I was dating Mitch. It seemed like almost everything was falling into place. _Almost_. I felt bad for Adam and Ray, they both were in pain from Mitch and me dating.

"Is something wrong Megan?" Avery asked, leaning on the wall next to her.

"I don't know, Sierra called, and I just…. Never mind, it can wait." I shook my head and continued setting up the place. "She'll be here tonight, so I can ask her then."

Avery shrugged and went back to working. I smiled when I noticed that most of her cuts and bruises were fading away or gone completely. I guess that her meeting us and team crafted really did help her.

~Time skip~

"Sierra!" I smiled and hugged my tired friend, she looked like she had gain a little weight and there were dark circles under her eyes. "What happened to you? You look like you've been through hell and back!"

My best friend's face grew even more tired and she sat down on my bed, taking a deep breath. "I…. have some bad news… Will you promise not to get mad at me?"

I frowned "It depends what you did. If you killed someone I'm gonna be mad."

She laughed gently "No, I didn't kill anyone… it's just that…." Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"I'm carrying Jordan's child."

**DUN DUN DUN! Megan's gonna be an aunt! YAY! I'm not sure what's going to happen to Sierra yet… but the next 9 months will be interesting :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	18. Chapter 17

**HAI I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAYY! **

**Sierra was like WTF I'M PREGNANT?! Hahaha…**

**Enjoy chapter 17!**

Megan's POV

I stared at Sierra in shock "You're… Pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Jordan of course!" She snapped, her gaze turned upset "I don't know what to do! My parents'will cast me out!" Sierra paused for a moment and started crying "We only 'did it' once! I didn't think this would happen!"

I ran over to her and hugged her "Don't stress it. If they get mad at you, you can stay here. Does Jordan know? Is he here in Washington?" I had some choice words for him when I got the chance to talk to him in private.

Sierra sobbed into the crook of my neck, her tears streaming down onto my shirt, soaking it completely. "Yes, he knows and he's staying at the Fairmont hotel. He's overjoyed and says he'll be there for me. But what if he turns out like those teenage boys on TV? Where they don't give two shits about the baby? I want my baby to be loved by a mother and a father!"

"Shhh…. You don't want to stress the baby do you?" I murmured to her "Try to keep your emotions in check, that'll help the baby. The stress will hurt it." She nodded and her sobs slowly stopped.

"I-I'm so sorry Megan! I never knew this would happen!" Sierra apologized.

I shrugged "It's not a big deal. Worst case I'll use my money I've made off of YouTube to help pay for your appointments."

Her eyes widened "You don't have to do that! You need that money for college!"

"You're like a sister to me Sierra, I can't let you suffer. Its fine, college can wait. I still have three years." I explained. She nodded and I encouraged her to take a nap. "We can go over to your parents'house later today, and I'm calling Jordan, he needs to be there too."

"Megan… don't hurt him….. It was my fault…." Her voice trailed off as she fell asleep.

I sighed and dialed Jordan's number. As I slipped outside, he answered. "Hey Megan! What's up?"

"You know _what's up_." I growled. "YOU SLEPT WITH SIERRA!"

"It was a consensual activity. She was okay with it. Plus, she's turning 17, right?" I flinched, Sierra hadn't told him obviously.

I was still fuming though "Why didn't you use protection?"

His voice suddenly sounded sheepish "Well… we were kinda in the moment and didn't think about…. Protection. I'm planning on proposing to her next year though, that way our child will believe we'll be together forever."

That infuriated me further "YOU TOOK AWAY HER FREEDOM! SHE'LL NEVER GET TO LIVE HER LIFE! SHE'LL NEVER GET TO GO TO COLLEGE! PEOPLE AT SCHOOL ARE GOING TO TEASE HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" My screams were echoing. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down "Okay, now that I've gotten that out of my system, you need to come over _now_. We're going to her parents' house, and you're the one that got her into this mess."

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Is she doing okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, now get your ass over here." I hung up and walked upstairs to my bedroom. "Hey Sierra, we're gonna go to your parents' house. Jordan's gonna be here soon, so you need to wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned "Okay, I'm up. Where is he?"

The sound of the doorbell answered her question. "I'll get it." I said, Sierra followed me anxiously to the door.

When I opened the door, Jordan stood there "Hey how-" I slapped him, hard, in the face.

"That's for sleeping with Sierra." I snarled. Sierra pushed past me and helped him up. I could see love glowing in both of their eyes. Did they really care that much about each-other?

"So are we gonna go?" I asked impatiently. They nodded and I saw Sierra grasp Jordan's hand. We all climbed into Jordan's car. I sat in the back, and Sierra was in the front with Jordan.

As we pulled into the driveway, Sierra started to shake. "It's okay Sierra, you'll be fine." I soothed her. When we reached the door, her mother burst through and tackled Sierra with a hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" her mother froze and backed away, noticing something was wrong and Jordan still holding her hand. "Come on in…."

We all sat down in the living room, I sat in a small lounge chair and Sierra and Jordan shared the white loveseat couch. "Who's this?" Sierra's father pointed at Jordan.

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably "Well… this is my boyfriend, Jordan. And we have some news to tell you… umm Jordan?"

Jordan stared at the parents dead in the eyes "Sierra and I are expecting a child. I take full responsibility and will pay for any of the fees."

Silence, that was all that I could hear. Nothing, literally nothing except for my own heartbeat. And then the bomb fell and her parents exploded, both yelling at the top of their lungs I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I knew that there was no hope for my friend. They finally stopped yelling and just pointed at the door "Out." Her mother snapped. Sierra hung her head with dejection and walked out of the house. I followed closely behind, feeling her parent's gazes stabbing my back.

The moment we reached the car, Sierra burst into tears again. "T-t-t-they don't want me!" Jordan wrapped his arms around her and she cried even louder. "Should she stay with me in the hotel?" He asked me.

I shook my head "No, she'll stay with me. My parents will understand."

Jordan dropped us back off at my house and I helped Sierra inside. "Do you still want to celebrate our birthday?" I asked her as I sat her down on the guest bed.

She nodded "Yeah, I could use some fun." I smiled and left the room, letting her have some time to herself.

~Time skip, two hours before the party~

"You look gorgeous if I say so myself." I complemented Sierra. She was wearing a teal shirt with a white sweater overtop it. Her legs were covered by some pretty black pants. I put a small fishtail braid wrapping around the back of her head and applied some makeup for her. "You do know that you should be practicing this, after all, it may be a girl."

Sierra's eyes shone with pride. "I know, but I'm kinda hoping it's a boy."

"Why?"

She shrugged "I honestly don't know, I have more ideas name wise for boys than girls."

I turned back to working on applying some concealer on her face. "Okay, I understand. Though I'm not having a child anytime soon…"

When it was my time to get dressed up and have my face dolled up, Sierra picked everything out for me. And she actually made a pretty good choice, I guess that being pregnant does that to you? I have no clue… "Wow, this looks really good." I commented, spinning around in my new outfit. It was a white V-neck with a coral pink cardigan and black skinny jeans. "I usually hate pink, but this looks pretty good."

She chuckled and applied some mascara and eyeliner to my eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually good at this all of the sudden."

I stared into the mirror, admiring Sierra's work. "Let's finish the cake before the guests come." Sierra said.

"Guests? Who?" I asked Sierra. She just smiled and I followed her out of the room. "You'll see~" she replied in a sing-song voice.

We quietly added the chocolate flowers to our lemon flavored cake that said; 'Happy 17th Birthday Megan and Sierra!' I had iced the cake in vanilla frosting so that the chocolate flowers stood out.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped "Mitch? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and gave me a hug "What? Is there something wrong with me wanting to see you?"

I shook my head "No! I didn't know you were coming!"

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME EIHTER BIGGUMS!" I laughed when Jerome hopped up the steps and have me a hug. "Now where's my little Ry-Ry?"

Avery flew past me into Jerome's arms and they spun around smiling at each-other madly. "Jerome!" Avery had been staying at my house to help out with the party stuff because I didn't want Sierra to do much labor.

"Hey Megan!" I saw Adam run up the porch steps and slip into the warm house.

"Oh, Hi Adam!" I said cheerfully. He stared at Mitch for a moment and then proceeded to hug me. Adam smelled like a mixture of Cinnamon and Apples…. He almost smelled like pie…

We were interrupted by the rest of Team Crafted pilling through the doors with their girlfriends. I smiled when I saw that all of them were happy. "Where should we put the presents?" They all asked, lifting up beautifully wrapped gifts.

My eyes widened "You didn't need to do that!"

They shrugged "Mitch told us to spoil you."

"What?! Mitch! I don't want them to spend money on me!" I whined.

Sierra ran into the greeting area "What's with all the yelling? And where's Jordan?"

"I'm right here bunny." His voice was gentle and Sierra launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

My eyes trailed down to her womb, where the small baby was living. I knew that I would do anything to keep both Sierra and the child alive. _'I promise to keep the child safe forever and always'_

**MEHEHEHEE I loved your reactions to Sierra being pregnant. DON'T WORRY, MEGAN IS STILL A VIRGIN. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave one of your hilarious review!**

**Oh and BTW, THANKS FOR 3.5K VIEWS WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! WE ALSO REACHED 100 REVIEWS, WHICH ALSO SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME, ANWAYS, I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you guys later!**

**BAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	19. Chapter 18

**OH. MY. GOD. WE REACHED 4,000 views! WE WERE ONLY AT 3.5K yesterday! WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?! Anyways, I'm still laughing from the reactions to the latest chapters. But on a serious note, this part is dedicated to my neighbor, who had to deal with this at a young age. Use protection especially if you're young. NOTE: This will be kept rated T, no lemon will appear. I promise.**

Mitch's POV

I watched Megan stare at Jordan and Sierra and jealousy arose inside me. Did she like Jordan as well?! But then I noticed how she looked worriedly at Sierra. What had Jordan done to make Megan so upset? "Hey Megan, are you okay?"

She jumped, startled "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Come on in!" we all followed her into a room that was connected to the kitchen.

"So… I had no idea you guys were gonna come." Megan said, obviously still surprised. "We were going to have a girl's night out, but that's not gonna happen this time."

I sat with Jerome and Jordan on the long couch, Sierra and Megan sat on the loveseat. I couldn't help but notice the glares that Megan would momentarily shoot at Jordan, and I also happened to notice how tired Sierra looked, she even looked a little round…. '_Oh no…. don't tell me…._' I didn't say anything but I had the sinking suspicion that Sierra was pregnant.

Megan's POV

We all finally agreed to just hang out at the park nearby. "We can just walk, it's only a few blocks."

~At the park~

The park was beautiful as always, the maple trees pretty fall colors and the evergreen trees still dark and green. Jerome and Jason hopped onto the playground, running around like idiots. I went over to the swing set and sat down. Mitch followed me and sat right next to me. "I know you're lying." He said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I lied through my teeth.

Mitch pointed at Sierra "You've been staring at her and Jordan like crazy. What happened between you three?"

I sighed "I can't tell you. I don't know if Sierra would want anybody to know yet."

"Fine. But I want to be the first to be told." He said flatly.

I kissed him on the cheek "You're one persistent guy aren't you?" Mitch grinned and returned the favor "That's how I'm here now."

"Just make out already!" Ty called from the top of the play set. Though I saw Ray and Adam flinch in the background.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at them.

Our afternoon continued like that, with everyone having a good time and enjoying the company. When we finally got home, Sierra started to groan. "Sierra? Are you okay?'" I asked her, she was leaning over, clutching her stomach.

"No…. I feel really nauseous…" She heaved. I frowned, this must be because of her pregnancy. "Come on, let's get to bathroom."

Sierra threw up in the toilet for five minutes straight. "I'm sorry." She apologized weakly.

I rubbed her back gently "its okay, come out when you feel better. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them the truth. I hate lying all the time." Sierra sighed and she started throwing up again. I nodded and left the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Jordan asked. "Go ahead and go see her, she's pretty nauseous from…. You know." He rushed past me into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Sierra?" Adam asked, his gaze concerned.

I made them all sit down and told them everything that Sierra was dealing with now. By the end they were all staring at me with their mouths gaping open. "You're paying for everything? Are you sure Megan?" Mitch exclaimed.

I nodded curtly "Yeah. She's like my sister, I couldn't turn her down even if I tried to."

"What? You're not paying for it, I am." Jordan argued, I hadn't noticed him come in before. "I'm the father, I should be the one supporting her."

"How do I know if you're going to jail or not? It's illegal in Washington to be pregnant underage, and the guy gets the boot." I said.

He sighed "I don't care if I'm sent to jail, I want to pay for all the doctoring visits and anything else she needs."

"I want to help! If it means all I get to do is talk to her then that's what I'll do!" I snapped at him. Man this guy knew how to push my buttons!

Sierra came into the room, looking much better than she had been twenty minutes before "Sorry about that… He's a little feisty isn't he?"

"_He?_ How do you know it's a boy?" I asked. Sierra shrugged "I don't, but I like to imagine it's a boy."

Everyone else stared at the three of us in astonishment. I'm not surprised, I mean, it's hard to believe Sierra was expecting a child.

We sat down to open the presents… Sierra and I got many gifts, too many for me to list them all **(A/N I couldn't think of any gifts… don't hate…)** I glanced down guilty. "What's wrong Megan?"

"Nothing… it's just that none of you had to spend all this money on us." I sighed, a smile tugged at my lips anyway "I do appreciate them though, thank you."

I heard the garage door open and my heart stopped. _'Shit… I forgot about them…'_

**HAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! YEP! I'M CRAY-CRAY LIKE THAT! XD**

**I'm sorry about the slowed-down uploads… I started another story and it's a collab between Hawkfire53 and I… Some of you may really like it! **


	20. Chapter 20

**HAI EVERYONE! I don't have anything interesting to say…. BUT, Miss Mooshoo, (My IRL bestie) has a FanFiction account! YAY! Her story is amazing and you all should check it out! It's called, "Life is a box of chocolates with a few psychos mixed in" It's a JordanxOc story, so… yeah. ENJOY CHAPTER….. 19?**

Mitch's POV

Megan's head snapped up at the sound of the door. "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

A short stocky black haired woman who I remembered to be Megan's mother burst through the door with a silent tall dark-brown haired man following her. His ice-blue eyes were trained on me. "Megan! You never told us you were having friends over!"

Megan was stiff like a rock, I felt her slightly shift away from me "Uh… yeah. You never mentioned that you'd be home from your trip so early, that's why I invited all my friends from Pax over."

Her father glared at me "Megan, who's that man next to you? That's not your boyfriend is it?"

"Um… can we talk about that later?" She said, glancing at our friends. Her father nodded and left the room. Mary, Megan's mother, smiled at all of us warmly. "I hope Megan was showing you nice hospitality, she can be a little forgetful at times."

"That's not true!" Megan pouted, crossing her arms. The rest of us laughed "Don't worry, she's been treating us fine." I reassured her mother.

~After da party~

Sierra's situation had been explained by Megan to her parents, who both agreed to let Sierra stay as long as Megan paid for everything. "I will. I promise" Megan stated, her eyes were sparking with confidence. Sierra had left to go sleep upstairs, I was about to leave but was stopped by Megan's father, Dean. "Not so fast young man. We still gotta talk."

So Megan and I were sat down at the table, sitting across from her parents. "Who's your boyfriend Megan?" Dean growled.

She sighed "This is Mitch, I met him in Victoria at that medium meeting. He's 16 and attending a high-school in Canada." I wondered why she had made me younger than her but held my tongue.

"Is this true?" Mary raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded "Yeah, My full name is Mitchell Hughes, I attend a high-school in Montreal."

Both of her parents looked worried "You two haven't been… active like Sierra was with her boyfriend, right?"

Megan blushed "NO! I MADE RULES ABOUT THAT! WE BARELY EVEN KISS!" That was true, I wish she'd let me kiss her more. I also wished that she knew how much I loved her now. Every word, every breath, everything she did just made me want to scoop her up and hug her. I seriously loved her that much…. But the only thing that bothered me was… did she like me back?

Megan's POV

Mom and Dad finally let us go, I followed Mitch outside quietly "I'm sorry about my parents, they're a little overprotective."

Mitch smiled "It's okay, my parents were the opposite, and they still are…. At least yours didn't make us separate." He leaned in to kiss me and for the first time I saw the true love he had for me in his eyes. It was so pure, so strong, it scared me. Did I feel the same? I wasn't sure…. I liked Adam as well. As our lips met I felt like a rock dropped in my stomach, what was this feeling? Oh- now I remember, it was regret and guilt. I felt so guilty for loving both of them and regretted ever going to that meeting and convention. None of this would've happened! I'm sure of that!

Why must all these problems revolve around me?

"Why don't we go out this Friday and do something together?" Mitch asked, his hands still intertwined with mine.

I shrugged "Sure. What do you want to do?"

I felt his hand brush the loose strands of hair from my face. "Whatever you want. Would you like to go walk around Seattle with me? That could be fun."

"Sounds like fun to me. But uh, should I dress up for that?" I glanced down at my current attire, it wasn't too shabby. I mean, it is my party clothes.

Mitch shook his head "Wear whatever you want. As long as you're happy wearing it, I'm okay with it."

"Um… Megan? Am I interrupting something?" Sierra's small voice came from the doorway. Her face was shadowed with emotion.

"No, is everything alright?" I pulled away from Mitch, whose expression flashed from happy to disappoint in seconds, "Do you need help with anything?"

She shook her head ever so slightly "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you were taking a long time to come inside."

I laughed "Don't worry! Mitch wouldn't ever hurt me. This little softie? I mean, come _on_!" I joked, poking Mitch in the stomach. Sierra giggled and her eyes flashed with joy. "I'll leave you two to continue whatever you were doing. Bye!"

The door was closed and Mitch and I were left in an awkward silence. I decided that it was late and he had to go before my parents kicked him out themselves. "You need to go. I'll see you Friday night?" He smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Yep. You better not leave me hanging."

I watched him leave with a smile tugging at my face. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I had met him after-all.

**OKAY, OKAY. PUT DOWN THEM PITCHFORKS! I need to go to school now!**

**BAIIIII**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody! How's school going for all of you? I swear to gawd that I never expected to have to spend 3 hours on homework every night…. -_-;**

**As you guys probably noticed the other day, I uploaded a new chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but this story has been ignored by me for over a week O_O. So… I'm really sorry about that. The story will probably last another 5 chapters and then there MIGHT be a sequel. Key word; MIGHT.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 20!**

Megan's POV

I bit my lip as I shuffled through my wardrobe. I hadn't really been on a real date with Mitch yet, was I supposed to wear something special? He said I didn't have to dress up….. But….. "Fuck it. Yolo." I cursed under my breath and blindly shoved my hand through my closet, randomly grasping my hand around an article of clothing.

It was an okay choice. I mean, I had decided to wear my DeadTuber sweatshirt with my favorite red shirt underneath and some dark skinny jeans. Now for shoes….. Gosh I only have like three pairs. After sitting on my butt staring at my shoes I finally decided to wear my black and white vans.

"You look nice." Sierra commented as she watched me leave my bedroom. I smiled "Thanks, you know how bad I am with choosing outfits."

She laughed "I'm very aware of it. Good luck with your date. I hope all goes well…. Just don't do what Jordan and I did." Her eyes briefly flashed with fear.

My smile fell off my face and I sighed "Don't worry. I have the common sense not to do that, not like you didn't."

Sierra sighed and gave me a hug "Thanks for everything. You need to go now, have fun!"

A smirk formed and I nodded, "Yep, I'm going to take a bus into the city and then grab a cab so he doesn't suspect anything. See you!"

~Time skip~

"Megan!" I was scooped up into a hug by Mitch, who was reflecting my smile with warmth. "I thought you'd never come!"

"I'm sorry. I don't live in Seattle, remember? I had to get a cab and go through the traffic to get here." I laughed as he placed me back on-to the ground. "So, what do you want to do?"

Mitch's head swiveled around the city surroundings. "I don't know… I haven't spent much time here, so I have no idea." His warm hand wove into mine, "We can just walk around."

I nodded "Sounds good." We walked around, hand-in-hand. Since it was November, the air was had a chilly edge to it. "Burr…. I never imagined Washington would be so cold." Mitch shivered.

"I'm used to it. I actually love the cold." I hated warm weather, the moment I stepped out into warm sunlight I'd be right back inside. That's probably why I'm so pale.

"Hey! Let's go check that out!" Mitch pointed at the farmers market a few yards away.

Our hands were wound around each-others and I smiled as I noticed we still had both of our dog-tags on.

~4.5 months later~

"I hope it's a boy!" Sierra's eyes lit up with hope as we waited for the doctor to come in for the ultra-sound. Jordan sat next to Sierra, his hand enclosing hers. "Maybe, or maybe not. Who knows?"

I felt a surge of relief, it was good that Jordan had stayed beside her this whole time. And he better keep it up. "What if it's a girl?"

Sierra shrugged "I'd be happy with either one. I just hope it looks like me."

I laughed lightly, but I stopped as soon as the doctor came in with the equipment. "Are you ready Ms. Maron?"

"Um… I'm not married to him yet. You can just call me Sierra." My friend blushed and I clenched my fists. "And yes, I'm ready."

The ultrasound went well, Sierra was going to have a boy, much to her delight. "I wanna name him Justin!" She squealed as she hugged Jordan. Only a small smile tickled my lips.

What was I going to do if something happened to her during the child's birth?

**A/N This is NOT the end, now we have to skip to 5 months later…. You probably already know what's going to happen XD**

School had been over for about a month, and I was walking around Seattle with Sierra, who was now huge from Justin. I didn't like taking her out of the house nowadays because I'm so scared that she's going to start contracting and having her child.

"Why don't we stop by Adam's place?" Sierra suggested. "You haven't seen him in a while."

That was true, both Adam and Ray hadn't really talked with me since I started dating Mitch. I felt bad about the situation but I've been too busy with Sierra to take care of it. "Sure, he could probably use some company."

~At Adam's house~

Adam opened the door and his eyes widened. "Megan! Sierra! What are you doing here?"

I snorted "We were just wanting to say hello, is something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. I didn't expect you to want to talk with me…" His eyes flashed with pain and rejection for a moment and then flickered back to his normal golden brown gaze. "Come one in, I'll make some coffee."

We sat on the couch and talked for a while, catching up on each-other's lives. Adam kept glancing nervously at Sierra's bloated region. "Megan…. You aren't like Sierra, right? I mean, you aren't expecting _his_ child?"

Warmth flooded my cheeks "NO! I'm pure, I haven't done anything erotic with Mitch. I promise."

His warm smile appeared again "Thank goodness."

Sierra opened her mouth to say something but whatever she was starting to say was cut short and she grunted, her whole body lurching forward. "Sierra?! Are you okay?!" I stood up, panicked by the sudden reaction.

Her whole body was shaking from contractions. "Justin- is-" Sierra's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over, luckily, I caught her shaking body before it could hit the floor. I couldn't believe what was happening. Sierra was going into labor.

Adam stood there, his eyes and mouth open wide. "I'll call 9-1-1." His phone materialized in his hand and he quickly explained to the operator that his friend was giving birth.

I laid Sierra's head on my lap and gently stroked her head. "Everything's going to be okay. You can do this." I muttered to her, though it felt more like I was trying to convince myself.

Sierra's whole body kept shaking. I glanced at the clock; 12:34. She could hold out for the doctors….

As if my silent prayer was heard, the paramedics rushed into the room. "Is this the girl?" They asked me, I nodded fearfully and they wrenched her from me and rushed her to the ambulance. "She'll be alright ma'am. Where's the father, is that the father?" The sole female paramedic pointed at Adam, who shook his head quickly.

"Call Jordan. I'm going with Sierra." I yelled to Adam as I ran off to the ambulance.

I sat down on the cold metal seat in the back and watched as the workers fussed over my friend, checking her vitals and the baby's. Everything seemed surreal. I could barely breathe. How could this be happening? What did my best friend, my sister, do to deserve such a violent and painful experience?

We finally reached the hospital and Sierra started to groan. I watched helplessly as they wheeled her away from me to the operating room. I wasn't allowed to go in. "Only the father may go in." The security guard said, his voice hard.

"That's my best friend in there! I don't care if I'm not the stupid male who knocked her up! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" I screamed, I felt some gentle arms pull me away from the security guard.

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of her. She's very close to Sierra, may you tell us the moment we can see her?" Adam's voice came from above me. I just started hyperventilating and gripping tightly onto Adam's t-shirt.

"Will she be okay?" A concerned nurse fretted as Adam carried me into the private waiting room. He nodded curtly and placed me down on one of the chairs. "Megan, you need to stay calm for Sierra. She needs everyone's support right now."

My vision cleared slightly and I took a deep breathe. "Alright. I'll-"I was cut off by the sound of doors being thrust open and yelling. "That must be Jordan." I heard Adam mutter.

Jordan ran into the room to see me curled up in the small chair. "What happened to Sierra?! Why is Megan like that?!"

"She's fine, she's going to be alright." My voice was distant, and not like my own. "They asked for the father…. You should go in."

He only nodded, his face creased with worry. I watched him walk calmly into the operation room, where I could hear doctors talking in hushed voices over the beeping monitor that indicated whether Sierra was still with us.

~Time skip~

It had been an hour since Sierra had been wheeled in, and I still sat there in the same position, waiting for them to tell me her condition.

A tall male doctor came in, his expression unreadable. "Are you Miss Graymore?" He asked simply.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm Sierra's best friend. Is she okay?" I read the name tag on his jacket; _Connor Lyme. _I gasped, "Connor?! Is that you?"

Connor nodded "Yeah… didn't Sierra tell you that I had become a doctor?"

I shook my head "No! Now is she okay or not?"

My old friend looked uncomfortable "Well…. You should go see for yourself."

Sierra looked like shit. Her face was so pale, her body looked too thin to be healthy, and her whole body seemed limp, almost…..

_Dead._

**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS! I FUCKING LOVE THEM! **

**Thanks' for reading this chapter, I'll see y'all later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody! I'm shocked that you all though she died…. I AINT LETTIN MAH BEST FRIEND DIE YET! HEYLL NO!**

**Something interesting happens this chapter…. Hehehehhee *Rape face***

**Enjoy chapter 21! (Wow, have I really written that much?)**

I stared at Sierra's body in disbelief. "She's dead?" I choked out the words, they felt like poison coming out of my mouth.

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but I couldn't hear anything. The floor started to tilt under my feet suddenly, I could barely breathe and everything was turning blurry.

Adam's stricken gaze snapped towards mine. "Megan?! MEGAN?!" I gasped and felt the floor slip beneath me as I drowned into my own realm where everything was peaceful and quiet. I felt warm arms catch me but after that, I felt nothing.

~Adam's POV~

I caught Megan before she could hit the floor and Connor called some nurses to prepare a room for Megan. "She's probably in shock from everything that's gone on today." His voice and eyes were sympathetic but I could see a thin layer of grief beneath the cheerful façade.

Megan was laid down on the hospital bed, I watched as they wheeled in Sierra's bed as well. Connor has said right before Megan passed out that she was just in a coma. I mean, a coma is bad but at least she wasn't dead.

I decided that I should skype Mitch over the phone and have him see Megan. "What's up Adam?" Mitch had an edge to his voice like always, I sighed trying to hold in my personal frustrations. "Wait- what are you doing in a hospital? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Sierra went into labor and Megan just fainted, I thought you'd want to see her." I answered curtly.

I heard the glass in Mitch's hand shatter. "WHAT?! IS EVERYONE OKAY?" His voice was full of panic, trust me, I knew how he felt. "Yeah, at least I think so. How's the wedding?" I tried to change the subject. It was Kitty's and Ian's wedding I hadn't gone because I wasn't fast enough to get tickets. Sierra, Jordan, and Megan didn't go because they were worried about Sierra's child.

"Everything is beautiful, but that doesn't matter anymore, should I come to see her?" I could hear some people from Team Crafted yelling happily in the background.

"Yeah. It might be best for everyone to be here for both Jordan and Megan. They need all the support they can get. Sierra needs both Jordan and Megan to be strong for her." I replied, casting a glance to Megan, who laid unconscious on the hospital bed.

Mitch hung up on me, "Don't you know?" I turned and looked to see Connor standing in the doorframe. "Did I know what?"

"Don't you know it's illegal to date someone under the age of 18 unless you're within three years of each-other?"

"Um, Megan and Sierra are both 17." I pointed out. From the look Connor gave me, I had the sinking suspicion that Megan, the girl both Mitch and I had fallen for, had been lying to us this whole time.

~Time skip (1 week?)/ Mitch's POV~

I sat next to Megan's bed, my back facing Jordan's. They both haven't woke up. Megan for some reason only woke up once and then went back into her state again. "Megan is in some form of depression. I don't even think she can see you." The doctor, Connor said.

Today that was different. I had left briefly to grab something to eat only to get a call from Ray, who was screaming into the phone that Megan had woken up and was talking to her. I came back only to find her sleeping again.

"I swear she was awake! She even asked me questions!" Ray cried, as I glared heavily at her.

~Megan's POV~

Why wasn't I waking up? I knew that Sierra was okay now, so why did I refuse to wake?

I'm scared, scared of the truth. No matter how much I can run and hide, they, Team Crafted, will find out Sierra and I's age. I have no power to stop that now.

Ray's face a burst with delight when she saw me wake up. I had smiled back at her and chatted for a while, I was told that both Sierra and Justin were healthy, but Sierra was still in a coma…. They had no explanation for why she wasn't waking up.

I had to face it, I was going to wake up and tell everyone one of my deepest, most regretted secrets.

My eyes slowly opened and I drew in for a deep breath. Sitting up, I saw that nobody but Sierra was in the room. It was dark, was it nighttime? No, the curtains were just drawn. I glanced over to Sierra, who laid peacefully on her bed. I hope she'll wake up soon. I had the feeling Jordan was distraught.

Standing up, I smoothed my hospital gown out. Thank goodness they hadn't taken my underwear and bra away; that would've been awkward.

"Megan?" I heard Crystal whisper, her bright blue eyes peeking through the doorway. She was wearing her normal black getup and was staring at me with wide, shocked eyes.

I nodded nervously "Yeah?"

Her whole face lit up and she screamed at the top of her lungs "THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY! I THUOGHT YOU'D NEVER WAKE UP!" She leaped into my arms, smiling like a maniac. "The rest are sitting outside, they decided that maybe if they left, you would wake up! It worked!"

We walked into the waiting room where I had collapsed. I saw all my friends there. All of them. Both Mitch and Adam stood up immediately, their eyes wide with surprise. "You're awake!" Adam gasped. Mitch just stood there, stiff like a rock.

Connor walked into the room, his face soon turning stunned as well. "It's good that you're awake. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up."

I smiled sheepishly but then froze when Connor brought both Sierra and I's medical profiles. Adam's eyes had a suspicious glare to them as he looked at the folder that help my records. Suddenly, he snatched the papers from Connor's hands and stared at the papers with wide eyes.

"Megan…." His voice trailed off and horror flashed across his eyes. I knew what part he had looked at. "…You're only 15?"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DID YOU LIKE THIS? I LOVED WRITING IT!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll see you soon!**

**P.S. THANKS FOR 7,000 VIEWS! I AM NOT KIDDING, HOW DO YOU GUYS DO THIS? And Thanks for the 148 reviews! I Luv all of you! *Throws flaming hearts* TAKE MY PASSION!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sierra and I recorded some Sims last night…. I'm editing it today and will post it sometime over the rainbow…. We're going to call it; "The Crack Girls Play Sims 3"…. We sounded like we were high, no joke. XD**

**Anyways, I getting off topic now… ENJOY CHAPTER 23!**

Megan's POV

Everyone in the room was quiet, all eyes trained on me. I could feel the empty void inside me growing…. They had found out. There was nothing I could do but face the ugly truth. I nodded slowly "Yeah. Both Sierra and I are legally 15 years of age."

Ray, Sheila, and Crystal's faces were fresh with grief and horror. They had known this whole time, and they were about to watch my world crumble.

Jordan's whole body was stiff and his eyes were hollow with revulsion. "….Sierra's only 15?!" He choked out the words like they were poison. "I didn't know!" tears once more pooled under his eyes and he buried his head in his hands, muttering obscenities aimed at himself.

Mitch and Adam stood there staring at me in disbelief. "You lied to me the whole time? _Why_?" Mitch's face looked almost shattered as my heart.

"I… wanted to be able to talk to you… Plus, I had already lied about my age on my YouTube channel, so why not lie to you guys as well?" I couldn't feel anything again, no, that's a lie; I could only feel the anxiety and grief gathering in my chest. I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I'm so sorry…." I felt my feet swiftly make me cross the room towards the exit. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to hear the rejection, the hate; I didn't want to feel the pain that I had built myself.

Mitch's POV

I had the files in my hands, everything was numb. Adam was right, Megan had been lying, and I didn't feel satisfaction from finding out… I felt dread. What exactly was she going to do now?

"Mitch," Adam's voice was hoarse, like my own "You need to go fine her, she needs your feedback."

My expression was unreadable. "There's no way I can be with her…" I muttered. My now-heavy feet shuffled out the door slowly. "I'll talk to her, but I can't promise anything."

Megan was sitting under an old oak that stood next to the hospital. "Mitch? What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wary and her whole body was stiff, she already knew my answer when I sat down.

"Megan…. I'm really sorry to say this but, I can't be with you." My heart was falling apart, piece by piece as I looked into her eyes. "I love you, I really do. But I don't feel right dating someone so young. Please, you can hate me all you want. But do remember that I love you."

Megan's eyes were fractured now, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "Is that all?" She asked weakly, fear struck me, had I made the right decision? I nodded and turned away, I didn't want to see her cry.

"Mitch…." Her feeble voice came from behind me, I turned around briefly to look at her. "…I hope you thought this over…. I love you too." She turned away from me and stared into the distance.

Everything was turning to shit in my life. Nothing was working out for me anymore. How could I have been so stupid?

"Is she okay?" Ray fretted, I walked in and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled, I hated everything right now. Did I need to talk? Adam's eyes narrowed and he went outside, probably to go talk to Megan.

He soon came back and gave me a hard punch to the face. "HOW DARE YOU?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT DO HER?! SHE'S HEARTBROKEN!" Adam's yells had attracted some hospital security guards who soon pulled him off of me.

"Did you really break up with her?" Avery cried, Jerome had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Adam glared heavily at me, I had never seen that guy so angry. "Take one look at Megan and that'll answer your question."

"Please stop fighting!" Jordan snapped, his eyes blazed with anger as he looked at the two of us. "This isn't what Sierra would've wanted. So just SHUT UP!" He took a deep breath and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him.

He turned to look at me, "I'm going to get Megan. I want her to see Justin."

Megan's POV

I sat there under the tree, huddled up and staring into nothingness. Mitch has broken up with me… I couldn't comprehend anything else. He said he loved me…. But he broke up with me…. Why didn't he see that right now I needed his comfort? A dull ache was steadily working its way through my body when Jordan sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I growled, Adam had already tried to talk with me, but I had coldly brushed him off.

Jordan put hands up in defense "I'm not here to tell you to cheer up. I just wanted to ask you two simple questions."

"Well? What are they then?" I grunted, to my surprise Jordan stood up and offered me a hand.

"I'd like you to see Justin."

I followed him into the room where the nurses were taking are of Sierra's son. I gasped when I saw him, he had Sierra's eyes and her complexion, but his face and body took after Jordan. In other words, he was gorgeous.

"May I hold him?" I asked, Jordan nodded and one of the nurses slipped the newborn into my arms. I smiled when his gripped onto one of my fingers.

"I know that I never asked Sierra, but will you be his godmother?" I froze when Jordan popped the final question. "Why?" I asked, my eye narrowing.

"You've always been so close to Sierra, and you took great care of her when she was carrying Justin. I wanted you to be the one to watch over him when Sierra and I can't." Jordan waited for my answer.

My head hung low, I stared at Justin for a moment. I couldn't, I was planning something that would get in the way of me protecting him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. There's something I must do that'll interfere with that." I felt almost insane saying that, knowing that I was going to carry out what I was planning carefully inside my head.

Jordan turned rigid "Wait, you aren't going to-"

"Tell Sierra when she wakes up that her son is beautiful and I hope he lives a healthy life." I smiled gently again, handing Justin back to his father. "I can't go on anymore."

**DUN-DUN-DUN! DON'T HATE, THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER AND I'VE DECIDED THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, SO HOLD YO HORSES. **

**I have a few questions to ask you:**

**1. How do you think the story is so far?**

**a. IT FUCKING SUCKS**

**b. It's okay**

**c. I LOVE IT! CAN I MAKE OUT WITH THE STORY NOW?**

**2. Should Sierra wake up? (I'll most likely make her wake up anyways, but I want you opinion.)**

**a. No**

**b. YESH, LONG LIVE SIERRA!**

**3. Is the story going to fast?**

**4. What do you think Megan is planning?**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, I'M DEADTUBER, AND I'LL SEE Y'ALL LATER!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	24. Chapter 24

**HAI EVERYONE! DEADTUBER HERE! I read the reviews and laughed to myself, you guys seriously thought I'd kill Megan? XD**

**NO! I WOULD NEVER KILL HER! ERMA GAWD! **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 24? (I forgot how many chapters I've written)**

Jordan's POV

When I heard those words fear shot through me. "You're not going to commit suicide are you?" I held Justin tightly, trying to find some comfort from him.

Megan shook her head annoyance sparking in her gaze. "No stupid! I have my whole life ahead of me. I'm just going somewhere where I can't take care of Justin." She stood up and left the room after planting one small kiss on Justin's forehead.

~Time skip~

I had been sitting in the nursing room with Justin for a good two hours, I just held him and stared blankly at the doorframe where Megan had been. What was she going to do? If she wasn't going to commit suicide, then what was she doing? It nagged me non-stop until I saw Ray come in. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

Ray shook her head "Well…. Not exactly. Do you know where Megan was going?" Once again, ice ran through my veins. "She left suddenly without talking to anyone. I called her phone but she left it here."

"Try calling her parents, they might know where she is. Maybe she's heading home." I shrugged, trying to ignore my constant nagging fears of what Megan could be doing.

My brunet friend nodded and left the room again. I sighed and decided to follow her, reluctantly handing over my son, Justin, to a nurse with auburn hair named Kae who smiled and held him eagerly.

**(A/N I'm sorry if you don't like where I put Kae! I wanted to put her in but I didn't have a convenient spot for her! FORGIVE ME CLIFFDIVER! PLZ!)**

"_What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is?!_" I heard Megan's father yell through the phone and everyone in the room flinched. "_Go find her or I swear I will kill her boyfriend's ass!"_

"Well," Sheila stammered through the phone "They aren't together anymore, I think that's why she left…."

The phone went silent and there was a panicked yell from the other side of the room in Megan's house. "_Mary and I will be at the hospital in 15 minutes. We need to talk to you."_ The line went dead and left the whole room in silence.

"What's going to happen now?" Crystal whimpered, snuggling into Ty's arms. "Where could Megan have gone?"

Adam looked distraught "Jordan… did she say anything before she left? Anything?"

I stared at Mitch, the poor Canadian was looking at his hands, his eyes wide with shock and misery. "Yeah, she did. She said she wasn't going to commit suicide…. But… She said she was going to do something that would keep her from watching over Justin. That's all I know."

~Mitch's POV (Yay, the douchebag gets a POV right now!)~

I couldn't comprehend anything. Sierra had given birth and was in a coma, I had broken up with Megan, and now her death was on my hands. "….itch? MITCH!" I snapped to reality when I felt Jerome scream my name into my ear. "Megan's family is here. And I'm afraid they have some bad news."

I rushed out with my friends trailing behind me, Seth, Mary and Dean stood there, I noticed there was a note in Seth's hands… this couldn't be good at all.

"I figured that you should read it first, it was addressed to all of you, not us." Seth glared accusingly at me. Fear shot through my veins, was it a suicide letter?

It wasn't, it was something much, more heart-shattering.

**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! This story is drawing to a close, I have only 3 chapters left the write, the next will be the end, then an epilogue, and then a little talk about how I came up with this story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**I know the chapter is short, but I needed to get this part out.**

**I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you psychos later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIII**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAI EVERYONE! IT'S DEADTUBER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY, I CAN'T EPRESS HOW THANKFUL I AM FOR ALL OF YOU. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGUE AND ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE EXPLAINING HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS STORY. **

**P.S. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE TITLE OF THE SEQUEL.**

**Enjoy Chapter 25!**

Sierra's POV

(Note, this is about one week later….)

Everything felt heavy, yet my abdomen felt lighter. I couldn't remember much, but I do remember pain, lots of it, and my whole body convulsing. I must have given birth! My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my hospital bed. Looking around, the room was empty. "Jordan?" My voice croaked.

The love of my life came into the room, looking beautiful as always "Sierra! You're awake!" I noticed that he didn't rush over to hug me, which stung. But then my eyes focused on the swaddled bundle in his arms… was that what I thought it was? "This is Justin, our son." His eyes glowed with pride and happiness. My chest swelled with joy when Jordan rested Justin in my arms, "Where's Megan? She loves babies!"

Jordan's face fell, "Well… I…. Here, read this. Maybe you can talk to Mitch afterwards." He handed me a note, it was stained with tears. What had happened? I put Justin in the tiny crib in the corner and then proceeded to read the letter.

As I read it, my eyes widened with shock, and then soon filled with sorrow. Why? Why would she do that? My heart, like many of Team Crafted, was shattered in to pieces by the end of the letter. Tears streamed freely down my cheeks and hard, sharp, sobs racked my whole body. "Why?" I sobbed, Jordan wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but it did nothing to silence my wails of despair.

"Mitch broke up with her after your ages were revealed, Megan loved him, and she was already carrying the pain of you being in a coma. She…." His voice trailed off, knowing that I didn't want to hear what had happened again. I nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder and sobbed harder than I had ever before.

I thought that I would be the one leaving Megan, but she had left us. In the corner of my eye, I could see Team Crafted and all of Megan's friends and family standing there, all their faces fresh with grief. Mitch looked the worst, his face thinner than I had ever seen, dark circles forming under his eyes, and the emotions that rolled through him, I couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

That letter, it did something to all of us that week, it changed us. And not in a good way.

**(PREPARE FOR THE 4****th**** WALL TO BE BROKEN!)**

Oh, you want to read the letter? Go ahead, it's not beautiful…. At least, not in a heartwarming way.

Here's the letter, take it, all it's done is tear me apart. I've only stayed alive for my son and Jordan.

The careful writing was now smudged from tears;

_Dear Sierra, Adam, Mitch, my family, my friends, and Team Crafted,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but I'm leaving. No, I'm not committing suicide. But I'm leaving Washington. Don't look for me, you'll never find me no matter how hard you try. I need to re-live my life, I've messed up too many times. _

_As you've probably noticed, my savings are gone, I've taken them so I can pay for airfare and a place to stay. Again, I'm sorry about all of this, I'm a wimp, I've ran away from my life, my love, my future. _

_Sierra and Jordan, Justin is absolutely beautiful, even though I still am upset that you had to have him so early, he's a wonderful child and I wish him a happy, healthy future. Sierra, you've been my best friend from the start, I'll never forget our good times, and our bad times. _

_Mom, Dad, and Seth, Thank you for supporting me all these years, I love you all. Thanks. _

_Adam, thanks for being there for me, I appreciate all that you've done. Thank you for helping me with Sierra and being a true friend. _

_Mitch, you are my best friend, my one and only true love. I'll never stop loving you, but that doesn't mean you can't get married, get a new job, move, or start a family. In fact, I want you to do that. Don't wait for me. I repeat, __**don't.**__I love you so much I can't even describe it._

_Don't think I forgot about the rest of you, I love all of you, you're all my family. I won't ever, __**ever**__, forget you guys. You don't have to forgive me. You don't. But I'll always care for every single one of you. _

_Remember, whether we're together or we're far apart, you'll all be the first thing in my mind, and my heart. _

_**I love you.**_

_With love and care,_

_Megan Elizabeth Graymore_

Team Crafted ignore her instructions to not look for her, they searched for weeks and even alerted the police.

They never did find her.

**BOOM! THAT'S THE ENDING! THE-END! I cried writing this, BUT, there's an epilogue that'll be posted sometime this week. I am writing the sequel, so don't fret my children, there shall be another story for this sad couple.** **Young Love is powerful, but can be very tragic, this is the story of one young love that didn't end quite like it was supposed to.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't' forget to leave a review and a title idea!**

**I'm DeadTuber, and I'll see you later!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	26. Epilogue SHORT

**Hey everyone! I know, there's not caps in the intro, but this is the epilogue of my story, I'm still undecided about the title, but I'll figure it out soon. :) **

**Now, this takes place about 2 years later…. You guys soon will understand the purpose of Justin…. **

**Enjoy the epilogue!**

The warm sun beat down on my brown hair, my dark brown eyes narrowed with concentration. Would I get it right? Would I be able to make my parents proud? As quick as I could, I placed the shaped blocks into the correct holes, getting all of them right.

"Good job Justin!" My mommy cooed, she picked me and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you!"

I smiled, flashing my bright white teeth. "Thank you Mommy." Mommy once again beamed down at me and snuggled me gently.

Mommy carried me inside where Daddy sat playing "Minecraft" I don't know what Minecraft is, but it looks like the blocks Mommy and Daddy give me. Daddy has a weird thing called a "Microphone" in his face and he has headphones on. Mommy says that he playing games for his job. I think it's a little weird.

"Now, Justin, Uncle Mitch, Aunt Avery, and Uncle Jerome are coming over to play, you need to behave yourself, okay?" Daddy had turned to look at me, I loved my Mommy and Daddy; they always had so many friends to play with!

~Time Skip~

"Hey there you little bacca!" I laughed as Uncle Jerome lifted me up in the air and swung me around. "Have you been eating those vile creatures?"

I shook my head "No Uncle Jerome! I hate those _vile creatures_!" Mommy calls them cooked fish, but Uncle Jerome told me to hate them, because the boogie man likes to eat children that eat vile creatures.

I was put down and was left to my own devices, I noticed something weird on the pathway in the front yard… it looked like a little picture or piece of paper. I toddled over, picking it up and staring at it.

It showed a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes smiling next to Uncle Mitch. My eyes lightened with delight. Maybe she was another Aunt!

Running (Or what a toddler thinks running is) into the house, I found my Mommy and showed her the picture. "Mommy! Is this another auntie? Where is she?"

Mommy's face turned stricken "Oh Justin… where did you find that picture?"

I pointed at the spot on the ground. "There. Mommy, who is she?"

"Megan, Justin…. She's not here anymore. I can't tell you anymore." Mommy's face was sad.

Suddenly I remembered, that girl…. She did seem familiar. Uncle Mitch used to cry for her all the time, and when Aunt Avery got married to Uncle Jerome, she left a toast to someone named "Megan".

My eyes narrowed once more. Could this girl be missing?

I was going to find her. No matter how hard it was.

**BOOM THERE'S THE EPILOUGE I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL! BAIII1**


	27. The Origins of Young Love

**Hey everyone! It's DeadTuber, and I wanted to thank once more everyone who's read this story and supported me. I LUV YOU GUYS! (Nohomo)**

**So… About a month and a half ago, I was in Montreal, being bored out of my mind. So I decided to watch BajanCanadian. Yeah, this sounds familiar, doesn't it? Well, about ten minutes into the HG video he had posted the other day, someone came up to me. To my surprise, it was BajanCanadian, or as he's known as in the story, Mitch. **

**He scared the fucking shit out of me, I just stood there for a full minute staring at him. Eventually I calmed down and talked to him a little. He was awesome to get to know. Funny enough, he thought I was in college :P after we chatted and I got to hug him. (I HIT THE JACKPOT! DING-DING-DING) we went about our ways, me going back to my own boring life, and Mitch getting back to recording. **

**Not long after that, I had roamed back onto Fanfiction, after not being on it for like 6 months. I discovered the "Minecraft" division and fell in love with the stories there. Soon I decided, "Hey, why not write a spin-off about my OC and Mitch?" so I did, I personally don't have a crush on Mitch, just want to make that clear. **

**I was shocked by how quickly I gained views and reviews, it scared me quite frankly. But I kept going, knowing that all of you loved it. I was really shocked though when my favorite authors started reviewing, that really surprised me. **

**This part may shock you, but I winged the whole story. I had no plot. (Don't kill me, please.) I really didn't know what to do with the story after like chapter 7, so I decided "#YOLO!" and just wrote what I felt was right. The Sierra getting pregnant part set the plot in for me. I had figured out what I was going to do. So many stories end happy with the main character marrying the YouTuber or them just being happy, but I wanted to keep you all on the edge of your seat, so I left the ending sad and questionable. **

**NOTE: MEGAN IS NOT DEAD, I REPEAT, SHE-IS-NOT-DEAD**

**I have a few ideas for the title, would you guys mind helping me choose?**

**Here are the titles:**

**1. Forever Young (NOT A REFRENCE TO ANY KIND OF SONG, I PROMISE)**

**2. Young Love: Searching for You**

**3. We've Found Love**

**I'M SORRY, THESE TITLES ARE SHIT, I KNOW. I'M NOT CREATIVE LIKE MANY OF YOU ARE. I might need an OC for the next story… I'm not sure. I'll PM one of you if I need one. (Scarlett, that'll probably be you if I need one)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading Young Love! I'm sad to have finished this story, but the sequel is approaching! So keep calm AND READ THEM FANFICS, FANGIRLING IS GOOD FOR YOUR MENTAL AND CARDVASCUALR HEALTH! Jk…. It's probably not very good for you…. XD**


	28. Chapter 28 - THE SEQUEL IS OUT

**HEY EVERYONE! DeadTuber here! I posted the sequel, it's called Young Love: Searching For You… so yeah…**

**It'll be quite the interesting story, I can tell you that. I ACTUALLY HAVE SOME SORT OF A PLOT THIS TIME, YAY!**

**So... yeah. It's up, thanks for reading my story! **

**BAIIIIIIII**


End file.
